Adventure Time Insurrection GB
by t1m3fr3ak
Summary: In an alternate universe of Adventure Time is with Fionna and Cake. When the events of Insurrection occurred in Finn and Jake's universe, it triggered the power that lied within Fionna the human after her events of the Red Throne. Now it is up to the Flame Prince to save her from the grave that she is digging for herself. Will he succeed? or will he fail to save his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward and 209riveraiseral.**

 **This was requested by one of my friends 209riveraiseral, if I was interested in making ATI (Adventure Time Insurrection) in it's gender-bent version, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I have to say I have been waiting to do this for a long time people, so without further a do, let's freaking do this!**

 **Adventure Time Insurrection: with Fionna and Cake**

After being defied too many times by Prince Gumball, along with the occasional break up with Phoebus the Prince of fire and only boy she has ever known that was her actual age, Fionna the human finally snaps, and Ooo's once proud hero eventually becomes dark and menacing, which unlocks a secret elemental power that the human had locked inside herself ever since her birth.

Ooo now runs in terror as Fionna the Human lays waste to the land she once protected, with most of the continent's warriors powerless to stop her.

By Day 1, the entire Slime Kingdom was flooded through water, with Fionna as its new Ruler, Slime Prince and his mother were thrown into the dudgeon where it was instructed by Fionna that they would never again see the light of day, however the mother and son were able to escape their watery tombs and flee to the Candy Kingdom, where Prince Gumball would later learn the news of Fionna's rogue antics, and word began to spread all over Ooo.

However, Despite the incidents that occurred at the Slime Kingdom, and the spreading of the word which was to reveal Fionna's sudden change of personality Kingdom's flat out refused to believe it, leaving Prince Gumball in horror, he immediately attempted to try and get word out to some of the Kingdom's that bordered his, but failed to receive a response.

Prince Gumball constantly began to pace through his throne room, trying to find out what to do, until he later received word from a Banana Guard that Fionna was heading North towards an unspecified Kingdom that he had never heard of before. He immediately attempted to send a message, but was unable to find the exact location of the unidentified Kingdom that Fionna was moving towards, before he knew it, by the end of the night, the kingdom was on the news the next day, and was said to have been completely submerged, to the point that hundreds lost their lives, while others became stranded.

After this tragic event, Prince Gumball immediately sent Banana Guards and most of his well equipped forces in order to intercept Fionna, but the next day they were shown to have been peeled off, and some of them were even chomped at in the cranium section.

Prince Gumball had no idea what to think of this, he couldn't understand what or how Fionna has become this deranged monster. Having to have been snapped out of his thoughts from one of her candy people, Prince Gumball quickly locked down the Candy Kingdom do to fear of her coming in and attacking him and his people, while other Kingdom's by this time realized what was happening and also conducted the same lock out procedure in hopes of keeping Fionna out, but one unfortunate small Kingdom, thought of the attacks as just a hoax and refused to lock itself down, despite multiple royals instructing the small prince to do so. This one Kingdom would sadly witness the truth of what Fionna the Human has now become.

 **The Small Kingdom…**

It was a beautiful day in the small Kingdom in the village of Naroul, inside were humanoid type villagers, with plants, animals and beings the size of a mouse or rat, the nearby bog and other terrain which surrounded Naroul was the same size in height.

Inside the village, Villagers were happily enjoying their lives, some of the women were hanging up laundry, while most of the men were shown hunting with their young children, some of the kids were shown playing tag while others were even shown having a great time with their parents, but two specific children, named Joey and Anna, decided to take their fun outside of the village walls, as they moved into a nearby bog, that was mostly used in order to fuel the Village's initial water supply.

Upon reaching the shore line, the duo tracked through the shallow murky waters, while laughing and having a good time. After making their way quite some distance far into the shallow swampy waters, bubbles began to form from the swampy floors, as they began to pop from all around the kids, this only added more to their excitement.

"Hey Joey!" Anna called out as Joey looked over at him with a smile on his face. " I bet I can pop more swamp bubbles then you." she playfully teased, as he watched Joey just giggled and said, "Anything you can do, I can do better." the two exchanged looks of challenge and determination, then waited for more bubbles to rise up from the swamps bottom. Before they knew it the first bubble came into view and Anna popped it first before Joey even had a chance to move her hand. "Ha Ha! I got the first one." Anna laughed only for Joey to snort and say "That's not fair! It was right near you!" Anna just brushed off his complaint with a humorous chuckle in her voice as she waited for the next Bubble to appear, this time, Joey was ready to pounce on anything that comes up from the swamp's bottom.

Within moments a large swarm of bubbles started to pop up as the kids happily jumped into the muddy bog, while laughing and popping anything they see. At first Anna was getting the most bubbles, by Joey managed to counter this, by playfully pushing Anna into the bog, while laughing. "Hey!" She screamed with both anger and laughter. "Joey!" He snapped only to smile and get up while playfully tossing mud in her face, the two began to playfully wrestle in the mud.

The two kids were having so much fun, that they had no idea, that the bubbles began to stop flowing from the Swamp's floor, and that the murky water was also being quickly washed away, by what appeared to be cleaner oceanic looking water.

The kids after playfully wrestling soon realized that the bubbles have stopped flowing, and popping from all around them, and also appeared to see the clear oceanic looking water moving through their Kingdom's Bog. At this point the kids were coated in mud from head to toe, but their faces, mouths and eyes were still visible, as the two friends looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened to the Bubbles?" Anna asked feeling a bit terrified, "Beats me," Joey said as he took his gaze away from the foggy swamp land in order to look at Anna, before scooping up some of the clear looking water in his hands and taking a sip, only to spit it out in disgusts, Anna looked worried, after witnessing her friend's reaction.

"What?! What is it?" She asked a bit concerned on her friend's safety. Joey just cringed with disgusts as he rubbed the taste out of his mouth, "Its-Its salt water." Joey replied, only for Anna to turn from a worried protective friend, to an extremely confused friend.

"Salt water?" She questioned as Joey nodded, "That's right," he reaches down and places his hand in the water, which by now had washed away most of the mud from the shallow swampy shore, in fact the water was now so clear that both kids could see their feet under the water. Joey then takes his hand out again, "Its salt water. Alright" He stated as he looked back over to Anna, "It feels like it." Anna was lost in thought as she looked down at the water for a second, before looking back up at Joey, "Joey, we're in the middle of Ooo, the Ocean is miles away." Anna commented as she placed a finger in the water and tasted it, only to find out that Joey was right, what she tasted in her mouth was indeed sea water.

As Anna was cringing from disgusts, Joey attempts to make an "I told you so" face, but little do the kids realize is that the sudden pink glow in the water. Then the water began to rise in a pillar turning humanoid. Now full of fear, the two kids slowly looked up at the figure.

Eventually Anna starts to panic and begins to pull Joey by the arm in an attempt to make force him to leave with her, "I don't like this lets go." She instructed only for Joey to remain silent.

No matter what Anna tried to do in order to get her friend to move, Joey didn't budge, instead he just stood there in place remaining frozen. Anna by now became worried and stepped in front of Joey waving her hand in front of his face only to get no response. "Joey! What's wrong?! Tell me!" she finally said gripping his shoulders, only to notice that on her friend's face was filled with a mesmerized, as he was constantly staring at the developing figure.

Anna turned to see the figure has fully developed. She was revealed to see it was only Fionna. "Hey guys." she said in a sweet soothing voice that was like fresh honey, "Fionna! How did you get here?" asked Anna, "Ah, just a new power I got." she said smiling creating a orb of water in her hand turning it into any shape she thought of, "Wow! That is so COOL!" said Joey, "I know right, pretty wicked." she giggled, "Could you guys take me to your village, I need to talk to your mayor." Anna was still in question of how Fionna got her water powers but Joey spoke up, "Yeah, sure thing just follow us." he said leading the way through the tree line, with Naroul now in their sights.

The three made their way passed the road screaming out the arrival of Fionna,"Look everyone! Fionna is here " Anna cried getting all the villages attention as most of the humanoids gathered around the happy kids and Fionna, only to see them drenched with sea water. "What happened?" asked Artorio the leader of Naroul, "We were playing in the swap! But look! Fionna is here!" Joey exclaimed the towns people looking up at the human, most of them confused why the human girl was here. "Fionna the human, hero of Ooo, we welcome you to our Tiny Village." he welcomed and bowed gentlemanly and looked up and saw the 16 year old smirking at him, as he cocked an eyebrow. "Tiny Town you got here, it's so cute!" She started off as she chuckled menacingly, and kicked a house causing splinters to fly, "I think I'll take it." she added on. Then the back of her pants burst open and a tail rolled out. She looked back and examined the new tail, "huh, that's cool." as she swaped her new tail across city hall destroying, it causing multiple Small Kindomians to flee in horror, she crushes a few buildings on the way and even goes as far as to yanking a school of small children off the ground, while their still inside. "Ha ha ha, tell me something kids, what do you think of me now?" She questioned with a giant smirk as the kids screamed in horror, some even throwing school property at her, which didn't even hurt or phase her. "I'll take that as a compliment." Fionna reassured only for her to toss the school out of her site sending it crushing a group of towns folk, she then yanks another portion of a building off the Naroul streets and crushes it in her jaws.

"Mmmm, Hey Its not bad," Fionna complimented as she tossed the remains of the building he had just taken a chomp out off out of her sight, only to hear the desperate and pleading cries of mayor Artorio. "Fionna Stop!" The 16 year old paused as she glanced with an annoyed look only to see mayor Artorio on top of a rooftop holding his hands out, with a look of terror on his face. "Fionna! What are you doing! we thought you were a Hero!" Artorio was soon snatched off the rooftop in a very aggressive move, only for the towns people to watch in horror, as the mayor struggled to get free of Fionna's powerful grip, but to no avail.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed only to turn and look at Fionna's menacing looking face, as an evil grin spread across her face. "Ok." Fionna stated as she released Mayor Artorio in mid air as he fell 3 stories screaming towards the ground below, before crashing hard against an animal wagon, while the townspeople watched in horror.

The Mayor severely injured looked up in with sadness, as Fionna just looked down with a haunting looking smile on her face. "Times changed loser." Fionna then said in order to answer her previous question before she snatched him off of the roof. The mayors eyes went wide in horror as Fionna laughed menacingly before stomping on the wagon smushing it under foot.

"Now that, was awesome." Fionna stated to herself with amusement as she smirked at the townspeople for a second, then held out her hand and snapped her fingers, before walking away. The sounds of rumbling was heard, only for the townsfolk to scream in horror as a large Tsunami was hurtling towards the town at a height of almost 20 stories, before cashing down, not only the town but the entire small kingdom, killing everyone, and destroying everything in it.

Fionna is shown on a rock witnessing the destruction of the small kingdom. As she smirks, purple streaks then appear on her cheeks, just below her eyes. "Ha ha, I should have done this years ago." Fionna said to himself as he walked off until he disappeared behind the hill.

However unknown to him that in the water, Joey, his mother and Anna emerged out of the water gasping for air. "Are you okay mom?" Joey asked in horror, as the women nodded with a smile. "Over there!" Anna cried out as she swam to a large rock and climbed out of the water, helping both Joey and his mother out.

Upon getting out of the water, the two could do nothing but stare at the sea of salt water, where their town used to be, Anna began to cry, while Joey sighed in sadness. He then looks and notices Fionna walking away, and in a split second he knew that something had to be done. "We got to stop her." the young boy cried out as he grabbed Anna's hand "Come on, we have to get to the Candy Kingdom. We have to warn the Prince Gumball!" Joey said as he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her with him, as his mother followed from not far behind.

 **The Candy Kingdom…**

As the survivors of the Small Kingdom's destruction trekked through the grasslands towards the Candy Kingdom, they were greeted by Prince Gumball who was doing inspection on his banana guards, in order to make sure that they were ready incase Fionna should arrive. "Oh my Glob!" He screamed as he ran over and picked the survivors up, and quickly raced back into the kingdom where he set them down and wanted to know everything about what happened.

Horrified after learning about the fate of the Small Kingdom, by Anna, Joey and the mother.

They even were able to explain that they survived the massive tsunami because they already fled the town when they failed to warn everyone, and that the three were able to seek refuge in a hole in the ground, where they barricaded themselves inside with multiple rocks, however the massive wave after impacting with the ground and destroying the entire kingdom easily tore through the rocks like lego blocks and flushed the three out of the whole, but fortunately the they were able to keep themselves stable enough to stay afloat, mostly do to the wave's destructive power being used up after crashing against Naroul. Slime Prince, then was able to tell by their expressions of pure horror and grief, that these three Smalinians were all that remained of the smallest Kingdom in Ooo.

Gabriel placed everyone of his guards on duty. Despite their lack of intelligence, during the Candy Kingdom's initial lockdown, Prince Gumball even authorized some of his giant gumball guardians to also go on watch, in order to become the main punching power if his Banana guards would fail, which deep down in Prince Gumball's heart knew that his very own banana guards would fail against the 16 year old.

Just as Prince Gumball was ordering the giants to move, the lead Banana Guard bursts through the doors looking as horrified as a baby sheep. "Prince! He's here!" Prince Gumball gasped as he ran towards his tower window and looked outside. Standing on a hill, was the silhouette of Fionna the Human, as she was constantly looking in the direction of his kingdom, from on the grassy plains.

Despite her appearance being far away, and hard to spot on directly, Prince Gumball was actually able to see her glowing pink eyes and her sharp fangs, even from the distance. "BATTLE STATIONS Everyone!" Prince Gumball yelled, as all of the candy residents quickly moved towards the front of the Candy Kingdom. "Send out the Giants!" he then instructed as the two titans stomped onto the grassy fields towards the 16 year old, with Fionna just looking with a grin.

"This will be fun." she stated as she dodged one of the titans as they attempted to grab the 16 year old, and went as far as to leaping onto his foot and run up the leg towards the lower portion of the giant beast.

"Careful, Water can sting." Fionna insulted as she leaped from the beasts leg as the second giant tried to grab her, only for the second giant to accidently strike the first one, causing it to grunt in pain. "Why are you two hitting yourselves?" Fionna then laughed as she was floating in mid air, which shocked Prince Gumball who was watching from her tower. "What the? She can fly?!" He yelped in horror as she continued to observe, only for her to notice Fionna's hands glowing, as liquid water filled the bottom of her palms. "What the funk?!" He then stated in horror only to see a large blast of water strike the first giant sending it back several feet, before it tripped on a nearby rock and fell crashing on top of a set of trees.

"Now that is a tackle." Fionna smirked as she soon lost her hover ability and purposely allowed herself to free fall. She crashed to the ground with a large thud as a massive wave of water spreaded all around her like as if it was the explosion from a meteor that had just struck the Earth's surface.

The second giant then sent a large foot in hopes of crushing the 16 year old, but Fionna melted into what appeared to be a liquid puddle, just as the foot slammed down. Everyone from the candy kingdom looked in shock only to see liquid water flow from beneath the candy titan's foot and appear in another spot, before emerging as Fionna once again with his arms crossed. "You can do better, Prince." Fionna barked with a smirk as she looked towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom, before focusing his attention back on the second candy giant, who by now attempted to attack the 16 year old again, this time with a Bubble attack.

Seeing the attack, Fionna just couldn't laugh at this tactic as if it were some kind of joke to her. "Bubbles? Really?" she questioned as she dodged multiple attacks before stopping on a rock and with a swift move, she sent a powerful stream of water against the bubbles, many of them popped immediately after contact with the gusts attack, before striking the second giant in the cranium sending him walking back a bit. Prince Gumball gasped in horror, Fionna was pushing the beast closer to his Kingdom. "Send the Banana Guards, all of them!" He yelled in a panic as all 2,000 Banana Guards exited the Candy Kingdom and charged towards Fionna, who looked over and said "Awesome finally something to fight"

Fionna leaped out of the way surviving another stomp attack conducted by the massive candy titan, before landing on her feet, skidding through the dirt as if it were a muddy slippery substance. With her hands glowing and liquid water forming from the palms of her hands, she begins to send multiple blasts of water attacks against the army of Banana Guards taking down plenty, many of them falling even before getting a chance to turn around or attack the 16 year old.

Upon taking a couple of Banana Guards out, Fionna then leaped up into the air conducting a flip, kicking the hand of the second giant just as it was attempting to snatch her while she was in mid air, before landing in the center of the army of banana guards. All looking at her in horror. "Who's first?" Fionna challenged. None of them attacked for a while discussing if it was okay to hit a girl. The one brave banana guard raise his spear and charge the 16 year old. Fionna just smirked as she just yanked the guard's spear out of his hands and slammed it into his neck then stabbed it through his mouth and sent him flying into another Banana guard, causing him to fall to the ground, while she turns around and sends multiple slashes and kicks against the 4 others.

Gathering up the courage, all Banana Guards, charged at Fionna from all sides, as she leaped out of the way missing a few spears, but as she was in mid air, water formed under her palms once again, only this time it was forming into something different.

Before the Banana Guards knew it, water liquid like poles were formed in her hand, one had a large spear head on it and the other had a egyptian kopesh blade. When she landed back on the ground and sent them against one Banana Guard cutting him in two, and a second one stabbing him in the gut then slicing downward on another taking off a large portion of his peeling off, before rampage through the army killing almost several dozen. Her speed was so fast, that the Candy people watched from the wall in horror.

"Send the Helicopters!" Prince Gumball screamed as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, as 3 Banana Guard Helicopters flew towards the field, by that time Fionna stabbed another Banana guard in the torso, before slicing the head off of another one, and sending a powerful water blast through 10 others in a row. She reacts quickly only to see sharp spears fall from above, as she looks up noticing the helicopters above, and the second candy giant sending his bubble wand against him.

Fionna is quick enough to dodge both attacks, as she leaps onto the arm of the second giant, while dodging incoming projectiles that were being tossed at her from the Candy helicopters, the second giant sends a hand against his own arm in order to try and wipe her off, but Fionna leaps up just in time, only to jump straight towards one of the Banana Helicopters, causing the pilots to gasp in horror.

Within seconds, Fionna connected both of her water based weapons making a spear of destruction. She hurled it at fast speed at the helicopter flying right through the cockpit and flying out the other side killing all of the banana guards inside sending the helicopter spiraling out of control. As of what remained of the air support, she slashed her weapon at the air sending a deadly arc of water at the helicopter destroying it.

"Hey PG!" she called out to him "How about some chopped up Bananas!" Fionna insulted with a devious smirk, as she pulled the last chopper out of the air, with her water ability she made a geyser in front of her shooting the chopper out of the air, sending it crashing against the army of banana guards, before spinning it around. The blades from the helicopter chopped most of the Banana guards into slices most of them smashing against Prince Gumball's window, before she made another geyser shooting another column of water at the last chopper sending it crashing into the wall, killing some of the Candy people.

By now most of the Banana guards were in a panic, some ran back for the Candy Kingdom, while others that still fought were easily cut down by Fionna, the second candy giant himself even took the liberty to back away from the menacing human, only for Fionna to launch herself from another geyser that she did before against the monster's cranium, shooting right through him killing the titan instantly making the candy titan to fall against the Candy Kingdom, sending him falling hard, his head impacting against Prince Gumball's tower as he is forced to flee.

As the smoke cleared, most of the Candy People fled in horror only to see Fionna's glowing pink eyes coming through the debris field of smoke, she was now in the Candy Kingdom.

With an evil looking grin look of both deception and malice , Fionna leaped off of the deceased candy giant and stared at the now terrified crowd of candy people, by then Prince Gumball showed himself "Fionna! What has gotten into you!" He screamed in hopes of getting through to him, "You've just destroyed my whole army! " Prince Gumball didn't wanna show it, but he felt nothing more but anger and hatred for Fionna for what she has just done right now, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Awe, did I hurt your wittle feewings?" she chuckled, "This is your last warning to stop!" He growled while pointing directly towards him, while Fionna just stared, the expression on her face still not changing. "Stop right now before someone gets hurt!" Prince Gumball then ordered, as he revealed a sword under his cloak with his hand on it, in case Fionna chose to ignore his demands, but deep down, Prince Gumball didn't wanna fight Fionna, she was his warrior princess, what could have happened to make her act this way? He just couldn't find out why.

The two constantly stared at each other for a few seconds, Fionna's facial grin of malice has still not changed during the stare down, "I will return the favor just like you did when you never appreciated me for who I was." Prince Gumball now looked confused, "What?" He said only to narrowly avoid being slashed, as the candy people ran in horror.

A fight ensures between Fionna and Prince Gumball. "Glob! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time gummy." she taunted. Banana guards, that survived their failed defense against Fionna outside the kingdom's walls, quickly joined in. Fionna sent swift blows against Prince Gumball. Despite all that she could do to try and defend himself, he couldn't deflect all of the young girl's attacks, she was too fast.

Before she knew it Fionna sent a kick towards Prince Gumball's mid section sending him flying into one of the Banana Guards, as she looked away and began to fight off with the remaining Banana Guards that were coming in to assist the Prince.

Immediately recovering, Prince Gumball looked in shock, as Fionna easily outlasted them, and turned her sights once again towards him, "I must say Gum, you sure know how to let me have fun." Prince Gumball growled from those words and grabbed his sword and charged at Fionna, this time without holding back.

"Bring it on babe!" Fionna insulted as she twirled her spear ready to strike, as she waited with calmness for the enraged candy tyrant to strike hard. As soon as Prince Gumball reached within striking distance, he sent his sword down against the 16 year old, only instead of striking her spear, the blade cut right through her like a splash of water, which caused her to laugh menacingly.

This left Prince Gumball shocked when he realized that his attack didn't even hurt her, with one punch Finn sent the confused PG crashing against the wall hard, shocking most of the candy people, as they watched the 16 year old approach the now defeated candy prince. After freeing himself from the wall, Gabriel looks up at her with eyes of horror as he sees Fionna tower right over him, with arms folded across her chest.

"Fionna Please!" he cried, as Fionna just giggled with no remorse for her actions, "Good night Gab." However just as she sends her blade down to strike her, a sudden flash of an airborne man swoops down and knocks Fionna hard against the wall "Marshall!" PG yelled in happiness. "What is going on here?" Marshall Lee stated a little worried on Fionna.

Just as PG was about to answer, Fionna comes out of the wall, and glares at Marshall Lee. "Well look who decided to join in on the fun?" Fionna stated as she twirled her spear in her hands, and aimed it for him. "Now this is getting more fun then I had expected." With one lunge the 16 year old leaped up and pounced onto the surprised Vampire king, and began to attack him with multiple punches to his head, with one kick Marshall sent her flying off of her, causing him to land on her feet not that far away from the now enraged vampire king, Marshall Lee yelled demanding to know why she had just assaulted him like that and flew at her in hopes of pinning her down, all of a sudden. SLASH! the crowd gasps as Marshall jerked back a bit and felt a large cut against his side, and looked down at it, causing him to lose some balance, he looked down at Fionna horrified and surprised, she had never attacked him like that ever, not even when they fought over Cake, but he became full of even more surprised when he saw that Fionna had a grin in her face, a look as if she couldn't care less if he was in pain or not.

Using his vampire powers his scar was quickly healed as he dove at Fionna, this time with a look of anger on his face. "Stings doesn't it?" Fionna mocked with an even more devious grin, "I trusted you as a friend when I first met you now, I'm going to really kick your hot buns." Marshall growled as he transformed into a beast out of anger, only for Fionna to not be phased one bit only to yawn, and with one hint just said a sarcastic whooo, just to insult him. A second fight occurs between Fionna and the transformed Marshall Lee.

Despite being much bigger, Marshall lee was easily able to lend some beat downs on Fionna, but was slashed in the right cheek, and once a crossed the chin, causing him to grunt in agony as he had to retreat into the sky in order to heal his wounds, but as soon as he turned back into a human form after healing, he noticed that Fionna was nowhere to be found. While looking around a sudden voice game from on a rooftop right above him, "Looking for something?" Horrified Marshall looked up only for Fionna to leap onto him and send him crashing to the ground and with a smirk she said. "You know what you want to win so bad, then get rid of the dumb hoodie!" she said with a laugh of malice as she yanked off his hoodie off, causing Marshall Lee to scream in agony, from the sun, taking this towards her advantage Fionna then proceeded to lunge at him, and sent multiple blows at his face at fast speed, in fact the speed of Fionna's punches were so fast, it almost looked as if her arms have just turned into a bunch of jack hammers.

"Leave him alone!" Prince Gumball screamed only for Fionna to send the blade towards PG, SLASH! The candy people gasp in horror, as Prince Gumball falls to the ground, as a giant cut is shown to his torso.

Fionna smirks with malice as she begins to laugh at him heartlessly, Marshall with little strength he had left, raced under a tree shadow, while Fionna was distracted just in time before his injuries from the sun could become too severe. After reaching the safety of the tree he was now lying down in a ball burned up and shivering.

"Okay, who's next?" Fionna stated as she tossed his hoodie out of her sight, before approaching the now frightened candy people. "Would anyone else care to try and fight?" Everyone now remains quiet. "Noooo? Alright then," Fionna declared as she snapped his fingers, and of a sudden the land began to shake violently. "What's happening?" Prince Gumball demanded, as he looked over at Fionna, who just stared and said. "Hope you candy folk can swim."

Within moments a large part of the wall broke off, and water began to flood the candy kingdom sending most of its residents including PG, Slime Prince, and Marshall running to escape it.

As the massive wave spilled all over the city destroying everything in its path, it approaches Fionna, as she just stands there with her arms on her hips as it swerves around her in two separate directions. Several Candy people got washed into the enormous wave, while others took to the roof tops in order to escape its grasp, just as Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee and the surviving Candy people were turning a corner they were soon caught at a dead end.

With nowhere else to go, the survivors could do nothing but scream in terror as the wave approached them ferociously. Realizing that it was the end for them, the group prepared for their fates, until all of a sudden they felt something yank them off the ground just before the wave struck the dead end, found themselves being pulled away. Prince Gumball then looks to see who saved them only to find a mythical cat looking at him. "Cake!" Marshall said with a large smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late, I tried to get here earlier, but I had a hard time believing that my home girl had gone nuts, but now I realized she has gone nuts." Cake explained as she noticed the wave crash against the wall completely ending its rampage.

"Cake!" Cake eyes wend wide as she noticed her formal girl surface from the flooded streets. "What do you think your doing, drop them into the flood, I attacked this city for a reason you know!" Cake couldn't believe her ears? What had Fionna become? "Yo girl it's not cool what your doing here!" Cake barked as she pointed a giant finger at her. "Whatever girl, you can take them I couldn't care less." Fionna just shouted back as he just stormed away as if her fun were ruined.

However as she stormed away, she had no idea that he was being watched from one of the nearby hills, by what appeared to be a being made of what appeared to be electricity, thought the face couldn't be seen, the bodily appearance of the humanoid being looked to be that much of a man, he smirks before disappearing out of sight.

 **Well here's the first chapter of Adventure Time Insurrection Gender-bent. I have to say, this was a dosy to do. Thanks 209riveraiseral for the original copies to edit, if you haven't given them to me this would have taken forever. Anyways I'm now officially out of school so new chapters of TLF, ATI (GB), and new books coming over the span of the summer vacation, anyways chapter 2 will be coming soon.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their right owners Pen Ward and 209riveraiseral.**

3 days have passed since Fionna's rogue ways had occurred, during the course, multiple lands and villages all over Ooo had either been flooded or destroyed by the mad 16 year old, with most of the continent's inhabitants taking refuge in either the Ice Kingdom or the Swamplands.

Despite multiple annoyed princes who were forced into listening to Ice Queen's constant rants on how Fionna betrayed Ooo, and that it wasn't like her at all, she constantly went as far as constantly flirting with them, which attended to anger the royals even more.

However, despite Ice Queen's immaturity, most of the Princes of Ooo sadly couldn't help but agree with her, as she was right about Fionna going rogue, and talking appeared to phase her lesser and lesser. Also they noticed that Fionna's appearance was starting to worsen, as it was witnessed by multiple kingdoms, that the more badder Fionna became from her rogue ways, the more different, and horrifying she became in appearance wise.

It was stated by witnesses, that Fionna assaulted the Goblin Kingdom, without hesitation or mercy, and even went as far as to turning herself into a massive tsunami, and eradicating the entire kingdom, sending most of its inhabitants running into the nearby forests, while others who showed bravery and fought against Fionna and perished on the spot. It was revealed by the surviving goblins, that Fionna, by that time grew 2 Fins out from the side of her head, which cut through her rabbit hat, while two more grew from the back of her head. Her skin also had completely changed from her darkened skin to a new dark blueish greyish skin, while multiple fins also appeared on her legs, while some even appeared on her arms. It was revealed that Fionna has now formed an appearance that was enough to scare even the major villains who were once considered the fearless of them all, feared the 16 year old.

At some point by the 4th day, Prince Gumball's wound that he sustained by Fionna during her assault on his kingdom, was starting to heal, but this didn't stop him, as both he, and Marshall Lee both gathered the courage and decided to confront the 16 year old, as she was moving towards the Breakfast Kingdom.

The two were able to make it on a nearby field, while hiding behind a large group of rocks, which overlooked the entire field along with the Breakfast Kingdom that was not that far away in the distance, Prince Gumball was looking through his binoculars, scanning the field for Fionna, her sword was leaning against a tree. During the wait, Marshall Lee felt nothing more but bitterness and anger towards Fionna. As a matter of fact just thinking about her or saying her name, was enough to make her clench his fists hard, as fire formed in her eyes. For he once thought of the world of her, he loved her with his heart, now that was gone.

Prince Gumball was able to noticed this as he said "Remember! We only fight to defend ourselves!" Prince Gumball barked as he was looking through binoculars scanning the entire field only to spot Fionna.

"There she is!" Prince Gumball said, as he grabbed her sword, placing It on his back, but not before turning over to Marshall Lee and saying "Now remember we just wanna-" Marshall Lee felt something spark inside him to the point that he flew quickly away passed Prince Gumball, "Marshall Wait!" he yelled only for his words to be drowned out by the heavy gusts of wind that was blowing directly in his face, due to the fast speed that Marshall was going right now, "Dong it Marshall!" he yelled

"YOU!" he screamed with a voice of pure anger and hatred as Fionna turned around with a glare, only to be pounced on by the enraged Vampire King beginning an all out attack on her. Fionna smiled as she fought both boys. "Two against one? How original" she joked as she dodged most of Marshall's attacks by this time he was actually trying to attack Fionna, in hopes of getting justice for the way she almost killed him 4 days ago, back in the Candy Kingdom.

At one point, Marshall Lee roared as a beast, as he send his fist hard against Fionna's nose sending her flying against a nearby tree. "OW!" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. Marshall then felt bad and floated over to the 16-year-old to see if she was okay, "Fie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he said but was cut off when Fionna grabbed his throat cutting off his air supply, "haha! How gullible you boys are, if a girl starts to cry you rush to their aid like a stinking damsel in distress, so cute!" she snapped. Marshall was horrified when he saw Fionna'didn't even have a scratch on her, if his punch were nothing. Prince Gumball just couldn't believe it, he witnessed Marshall Lee use his most dangerous and deadliest attacks on her, a single blow to Fionna's nose should have been enough to either knock her out, or at least break her nose, but Fionna's was there strangling Marshall to death.

Fionna then threw Marshall across the field making a trail of dust behind him. She quickly darted at him and lunged at him with her powerful jaws opened, Fionna let out a demonic growl as she chomped down on Marshall's arm causing him to scream in agony, with swift punches Marshall tried as hard as he could to get her off, but Fionna' with one of her arm fins, slashed at his cheek, leaving a large scar on his left face. Within moments Marshall Lee had shape shifted himself into a large beast, as Fionna released her bite and leaped off of him, landing on the ground smirking at him, her white sharp jaws now drenched with vampire blood, as she licked them with his tongue. "Mmmm, delicious." she mocked

"For over 16 years I always thought you were my Friend!" Marshall screamed angrily as he sent attacks against Fionna, "I loved you! And I still do" Fionna leaped out of the way as Marshall Lee's beast form destroyed a nearby boulder, "I looked up to you to Protect Ooo! And My best friend!" Fionna was constantly laughing at Marshall's pain, as Fionna quickly dodged another attack that was sent down by him. "You Betrayed Everything! Who you are Who You Were!" Fionna continued to listen with ears shut grin still showing, as her glowing pink eyes continued to be locked heavily on the enraged Vampire King. "Well maybe you idiots should have chose better." Fionna stated as she slammed both her fists together, as water smashed on Marshall Lee from both sides, completely knocking him out, but fortunately not removing him stitched us hoodie, to expose him to the light. "Good night Dark Knight." Fionna stated, only to be ambushed from behind by an enraged Prince Gumball, who slashed Fionna's back with his blade causing her to scream in agony, before being punched in the right cheek sending her crashing against a nearby tree. Fionna quickly got up and saw Prince Gumball now in pure rage.

"Ahhh, it's about time you showed up candy arms! I thought you would wanna another go." Fionna stated not surprise at all, as she revealed her back scar get healed instantly with water, much to the horror of Prince Gumball. "Alright lets do it." Fionna then directed as she summoned her water spear and kopesh and eyed down the candy prince as he unleashed a barrage of jelly beans from his palms, Fionna just looked at the candy prince with a unamused frown letting the jelly beans harmless bounce off her. When the prince ran out of steam Fionna attacked. She leapt over Prince Gumball and sending of her kopesh against his back to even the score, but her attack was instantly blocked by his own blade. "Jelly beans? Really?" Fionna snorted with intense unamusement in Prince Gumball's elemental power, before she dodged an attack by him. "This has gone on for long enough FIONNA! Come to your senses at ONCE!" Prince Gumball screamed out of intense fury only for Fionna to once again laugh in his face. "Oh your so hot when your mad." she insulted, "But nah, I think I'll keep on doing my does. Who knew it felt so good to do something so bad! I should have done this years ago!" Fionna replied as she jumped at the prince and sent a kick at his face , sending him to the ground. He was able to regain his senses just in time to stop another attack by Fionna.

"Fionna! Listen to me, your making a big mistake, If you keep this up it's going to one day get you killed!" Prince Gumball yelled, as he could feel a sadness welling up in him, but Fionna showing no acknowledgement, instead just laughed it off and said. "Oh please PG, if the Lich couldn't even beat me at 12 years old, nothing on Ooo can, and you know it." Fionna stated before grabbing Gumball's head with her hand and lifting his head up to her level, his eyes locked onto her glowing pink eyes. "I'm untouchable Gumball! Nothing on Earth can destroy water, and you know it." And with that Fionna flung him back to the ground. Before walking away she said "Thanks for the rematch Gumball, much appreciated, keep this up and maybe just maybe I'll keep you alive in the future."

Prince Gumball slowly got up, as he soon saw Marshall Lee had just woken up, still all drenched in water. Fionna had already disappeared out of sight giving the vampire king and candy prince no options left. Finally Prince Gumball came up with the solution all that was left to stop Fionna ways was one man, the King of the Fire Realm.

 **The Fire Kingdom …**

In the Fire Kingdom, a group of flame based warriors were training at camp Ignition, which was the most strongest and powerful camp in the Fire Kingdom, and was also known as the official military headquarters of the fireside guardsman. With their new experimental fire swords and spears, the warriors including multiple trainees trained themselves in order to prepare for the great duel that was set to occur by the end of the month. The great duel was a specialized tournament that was best suited for the entertainment of warriors that were present in the militarized portion of the Fire Kingdom. It was said that the militarized portion, was set far from the Fire Kingdom's palace, where it would take several hours if not longer to send messages to Fire Queen, however ever since Flame Prince took over the throne, and became Flame King, he has invested multiple lava rocks in order to specially design a new way in communicating with the military section of his new kingdom.

The method of messaging was known to be the art of using fire falcons, a group of flaming birds, that were once thought to be extinct, but never were. In the wake of communication, a Fire Falcon would deliver a message engraved in rocks, and would fly off to the palace in order for Flame Prince to read, these ways of delivering messages were known to be way more faster in the kingdom, then its traditional ways, when Flame Queen was in power.

Among garrison witnessing the warriors training was Flare, Flame Prince older sister, and the eldest daughter to Flame Queen. "Useless!" She barked at one of the defeated warriors as she approached them as they assembled to listen to what the higher up had to say. "The skills of our greatest ancestors will never treasure if you cannot possess the skills to wield them." she started off as she began to pace back and forth in front of her recruits. "The skills you obtain to protect his majesty, will not go in vain as long as I am around." She then stops in her tracks, "For we are the fire warlords of the Fire Kingdom! Never forget that honor!" She paused as she heard all of her recruits yell, "Sir yes sir!" At the same time before disembarking in order to train even harder.

However while they were training, small puddle of water was slowly forming on the hot grounds, before it began moving towards the fire camp, at a slow calm like pattern, without any one of the fire beings in the area knowing. Back in the camp, Flame Prince's sister Flare, was soon called over by one of her highest ranking fire warlords. "Walk with me a moment Flare." Flare smiled as she looked to see that the Fire lord was her dear friend Salmora. Flare agreed to the walk, as Salmora led Flare through the camp as they continued to watch multiple fire lords train, but Flare couldn't help but notice that Salmora wasn't her usual, wise self today, in fact she looked really worried, but what she said, would only horrify Flare.

"Word has it, that the Kingdoms on the surface had been attacked and swallowed by massive flooding," Salmora started off, while Flare listened as hard as she possibly could. "Both the Small Kingdom and Candy Kingdom, last week, while the Breakfast Kingdom, was just destroyed yesterday." Flare couldn't believe what she was hearing, how can an army destroy the Kingdoms within one week, or better yet, how, just how could they even bring down the Candy Kingdom, the one of the most advanced kingdoms in all of Ooo? "How? How is that possible, what is destroying the Kingdoms?" Flare then started with a serious tone in her voice, as Salmora stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath and looked at Flare, before answering. "It's Fionna." Flare, was indeed shocked as to what he heard, Fionna? As in the hero who had been protecting Ooo for over 12 long years, the young girl that fell in love with her younger brother, the one that broke his heart because of a stupid dream. This couldn't be right at all, she just had to be sure that she was hearing correctly.

"Fionna? Th-That's impossible," Flare started off as she looked Salmora dead in the eyes, "Fionna is a human of honor and heroism, she would never destroy kingdoms, that she had protected for the past 12 years." Flare stared into the eyes of Salmora, only to see that she was telling the truth, much to Flare's horror. "It is no lie, my friend, Fionna had become grievous, and broken ever since the King broke up with her along with multiple incidents occurring on the surface, she is broken from within." Salmora stated as she walked to a nearby window, overlooking the Fire Kingdom's city and palace. "The Fionna we all know, is gone, she had become a monster, one that breathes liquid and spits oceans out." He then turns back to Flare who now has her arms on her hips. "You must go over and inform the King, of this information at once, she could probably pop down here any second." Flare didn't know what to do, she wanted to do what was right and inform Flame Prince the hash news, but as a protective older sister, and someone who actually knew Fionna over the years, she actually felt as if she was small in this one incident. "Fionna won't be able to get down here even if she wanted," Flare stated off with a smile as Salmora turned toward her, to see the Eldest daughter of the flame family smiling at her. "Fionna wouldn't be able to get down here unless she has a flame shield casted upon her, if she were to come down here without one, she would burn to death, and she knows it. Even if she is bad now, I don't think she would be stupid enough to take the chance to strike us." Salmora sighed, Flare was really underestimating Fionna, but instead of attempting to argue with her, Salmora instead turned to her and said. "Flare, Fionna is not as weak as you think she is, you must at least tell the King, this Kingdom must be alerted at once, otherwise we're all going to be underwater, by night fall." Flare sighed, with annoyance, and stated while crossing her arms over her chest. "You are worrying for nothing my friend, the heat of the Fire Kingdom, is over 6.000 degrees Celsius, water wouldn't last a second down here without evaporating into steam?" Flare tried to reason with Salmora, before finishing off her statement, "Besides, even if Fionna were to come down here, she would have to make it through streams of lava, and a large flow of steaming hot geysers and lava streams, and without a flame shield, she wouldn't get very far."

Salmora sighed with huge annoyance, as she knew that Flare was not only evading her statements to inform the Fire King about Fionna's apparent future attack on the Fire Kingdom that could occur at anytime. All of a sudden while a group of flame warriors were practicing one decided to step off campgrounds in order to try and practice his skills, he had hoped to impress Flare in order to try and get an early rise to the rank of Firelord, which in the Fire Kingdom was the equivalent to the Military rank of Private, however he had no idea that water was making its way towards the camp's walls until he heard its flow. "This will be a perfect time to practice without distractions," he said before hearing the sounds of water coming his way, which caused him to slowly turn his head, only to see water coming his way alongside what appeared to be glowing pink eyes. Fire soon went out from a nearby volcano lighting up the entire area for a second, revealing the figure to be Fionna approaching. "FIONNA!" The cadet yelled in horror as he quickly retreated back towards the Camp, as Fionna charged faster the water surrounding her now turning into a wave like substance.

The trainee quickly raced through the camp yelling, "Water! WATER WATER!" His cries got the attention of both Flare and Salmora, causing Salmora to gasp. "SHE'S HERE!" Salmora quickly turned to Flare who was shocked as she saw flood waters racing through the camp, as Fionna quickly was slashing and cutting her way through anything in her path, "Go tell the King now! NOW!" One trainee cried only to get swept up by the flood. Both Flare and Salmora could do nothing but watch as multiple trainees attempting to contain it, but are failing miserably. "Flare evacuate this camp at once! Camp Ignition is lost! Get to the palace and tell the king now!" Flare just brushed off Salmora as she saw Fionna emerging from the tides, as she smirks at all the deceased fire trainees on the ground. "Knock knock." Fionna said to herself, only for Flare to growl in anger. "Forget it. I will personally see to it that this traitor pays in blood for what she did to these trainees." Salmora tried to stop Flare, but failed as she currently leaped on the side of the tower and launched an attack against Fionna, who was able to dodge it. "Well well well, I was wondering when you were going to come out, is your baby brother home?" Fionna asked in a real insulting way. "If it's the king you wish to see, then you will have to go by me first, traitor!" Flare barked as her arms turned into what appeared to be fiery blade like substances. "As you wish torch." Fionna stated as she charged Flare while dodging multiple attacks conducted by Flame Prince's older sister. Fionna at one point was able to send multiple hits towards the fire leader, but was blocked on the fourth hit and forced back. Flare responded by sending a blast of fire through her hands as Fionna held her fist out and a large water barrier occurred right in front of her, forming nothing but steam, but having no effect whatsoever. "Ha!" Fionna snatched while leaping out of the steam screen launched multiple water blasts of her own causing great damage to Flare, a couple of trainee's that survived the camp's flooding arrived to try and aide Flare in her time of need, this got Fionna to smile.

"Now things are getting fun." The trainees all charged at Fionna at once, Fionna dodged multiple attacks from swords, spears, and lava blasters, and even went as far as to killing up to 14 trainees in the first failed attempt, using her trainees to her advantage, Flare quickly leaped into the air and send a scorching hot fire attack against Fionna in the center, grazing her cheek, spilling out what appeared to be a light blue liquid substance. Satisfied at her attack, Flare watched with a smirk as Fionna covered her face, only to become horrified when he saw the 16 year old turn back to her direction, and remove her hand as her burned scar like face healed itself. "What?!" "Boo." Fionna smirked as she sends a large blast of water towards Flare causing her to be put out, as she laid motionless on the ground.

As Fionna moved up to try and finish off the fire leader, more trainees arrived and forced Fionna's attention away allowing the fire leader to escape with the help of Salmora, but Flare was in a really bad wet like state. "FOOL! I told you to Inform the King! Now get your hide down to the Palace and let our King know about this or we're all dead!" Flare, seeing the error of her ways quickly nodded and slowly made her way out of the camp, despite in her weaken state, she was able to make it back to the stairs of the Fire Palace, she was able to climb up a certain flight but then collapsed due to the extensive loss of lava. He was quickly noticed by Cinnamon Bun, who had just come back from a different sector of the kingdom, that she was sent over to apply fire supplies too, only to be horrified that Fionna was already in the Kingdom, after seeing Flare's state and a large steam cloud hovering over in the distance. "I must tell Phoebus!" she cried as she helped Flare into the palace.

 **Back at Camp Ignition…**

While Flare was attempting to escape, Salmora, remained behind in hopes of coordinating a successful defense against the 16 year old humanoid, and was able to conduct a magma drop on the camp, in hopes of eliminating Fionna, this tactic failed, due to Fionna flowing onto a nearby rock, but the tactic was able to dry up most of the flood Fionna left behind, allowing the camp residents a fighting chance. "Your going to regret that." Fionna barked as she leaped off the rock and landed onto a rock, where multiple refugees were using the magma to their advantage in hopes of pushing Fionna in, but each attempt they did to try and attack Fionna from the magma failed, Fionna then proceeded to leap in the sky where her watery weapons were formed and proceeded to send heavy blasts of water in all directions killing multiple trainees and flame warrior reinforcements that had just arrived after noticing the steam cloud from the Kingdom's residential area.

Fionna glared as Salmora herself leaped from out of the magma, with two spears and battled Fionna on top of the rock, Fionna was able to take a few scrapes from the fire spears, but because of her power he healed herself every time, at one point Fionna leaped over Salmora and send a blade right into her torso. "Your too hot hon, time to cool off." Fionna stated as her liquid spear and kopesh soon shot a huge stream of water from its point blowing Salmora apart, while she screamed in agony. "One down." Fionna stated as she then noticed the other fire warriors approaching him. "More fun, come on!" Fionna challenged, as she crossed her water weapons, "I got plenty of liquid for all of you freaks." All guards and trainees moved in to attack Fionna as she fought them one at a time on the rock, and was even able to outwit and out match overwhelming numbers, one flame warrior quickly raced to the suburbs of the Fire Kingdom and activated a newly experimental fire guardian, which in turn unleashed a barrage against camp Ignition. Fionna leaped out of the way missing most of the giant boulders, before leaping on top of the wall facing the fire guardian. "You think that is going to do anything? Your wrong freak." Fionna stated as she leaped into the air, while the fire guardian unleashed a column of fire from both arms on the 16 year old. Fionna dodged each attack then grew liquid wings flying into the sky, and landing on top of the head of the guardian before jabbing both blades into the central brain area, causing the giant to roar in agony. Fionna then leaped off and fought several more warriors, on the ground, before dodging another barrage of asteroids conducted by the fire guardian.

Fionna smirked as she purposely got in front of multiple fire beings causing the guardian to accidentally kill its own inhabitants, then Fionna soon leaped into the air, and with one twirl in the air she soon sent a flurry of water blasts in all directions killing anything, and even pushing the guarding hard against the wall causing a temporary cave in on one half of the kingdom, before Fionna quickly landed on the torso of the guardian and send both blades hard into the eyes of the giant and sent full blasts of liquid into the guardian's insides, killing the warrior inside, and causing the guardian to shatter, gasping all of the warriors that was left in the camp.

"She has broken through! The Kingdom is breached!" one of the warlord leaders ordered as multiple flaming victims dropped their weapons and ran for their lives in a panic like state, as multiple other higher-ups cried out "Retreat! Retreat!". The crowd even went as far as to trampling one another. Upon landing, Fionna soon smirked as she saw now that the fire warriors were now running, knowing that nothing can beat him. "Now lets have a little game of hide and seek shall we. When I find you … I kill you." Fionna stated to herself as she liquefied her weapons and slapped her hands hard, causing a large wave to break through and destroy what was left of camp Inertia, before diving in herself and chasing after the remaining warlords and trainees who are on the run. As the water raged back into camp Ignition completely covering the camp, multiple warriors and trainees crossed Ashellor Bridge, a bridge that was connected between the camp and the Fire Kingdom's residential area One flaming guard destroyed the bridge by sending a fire blast to the ceiling of a nearby stalactite in hopes of preventing Fionna and the flood from crossing the residential area, but he soon became horrified when the flow of water soon hovered over the abyss leaving to the Lava pits below, and smashed into the buildings killing multiple fire beings inside them.

Multiple houses, and streets in the Fire Kingdom easily got swept away from the flood, as the warriors tried whatever they could to block the raging water, but failed, Fionna soon arrived from out of the water, and with her powerful jaws chomped one of the warriors off of their flaming horses killing one, and eventually the other, with the use of the same tactic, within moments, the flood stopped, and all the rest of the warriors that were in Camp Ignition, were now slain, and nothing was left to fight Fionna as she just smirked looking up at the Palace that was not far from his position. "Okay, time to have a little fun with Phoebus." Fionna stated with a smirk as she walked towards the palace, leaving behind a large water covered wasteland of fire corpses on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time Insurrection, it belongs to it's original owner 209riveraiseral.**

 **In the Palace of Fire…**

As Flame Prince was sitting in his throne room attending to his people, while at the same time giving advice to a young male fire being who was attempting to try and reignite his girlfriend whose flames were weakening by an unknown cause, and is able to hand him a bottle of hot sauce, so that way it would help the young male being's girlfriend. After that the two shared a hug, and the young fire being ran out of the throne room, leaving Flame Prince to smile, however during the council Cinnamon Bun eventually arrives with shocking news featuring an assault on Camp Ignition, and even arrived with a heavily wounded Flare, that was almost on the verge of being put out, "Flare!" Flame Prince cried as he held her sister in his arms, looking into her eyes. "Phoebus... Get everyone... Out of here," her words were weak, as Flame Prince did whatever he could to try and give his sister strength to burn again, "She has gone Insane..." Flame Prince was horrified, but he couldn't figure out what she was talking about, before he could ask who, Flare passed out in his arms.

"Cinnamon Bun!" Flame Prince cried, as the Cinnamon Bun quickly raced to his king's aid, "Get my sister to safety now!" Flame Prince ordered as he looked at everyone else. "Everybody get to the shelters now, GO!" Everyone in the fire palaces' throne room quickly diverted in several directions exiting the room in various locations unknown to him that water is dripping from the palaces roof. However just as Flame Prince is about to get up and investigate it himself, a large puddle of water soon formed from out of the blue, which made him jump a bit. Before he could react he is shocked only for the puddle of water to grow into a humanoid, figure with glowing pink eyes and a devilish grin on her face, until eventually being formed into Fionna.

"Well well well. How do FP?" Fionna said only for Flame Prince's eyes to go wide open, when he recognized the voice, despite the non human appearance to the figure. "F-Fionna?" he asks worried as he approached her, only for his armor to enter his puddle. "What happened to You?!" he question a bit horrified after the light from his body reveals her transformation. She doesn't say anything and instead with a smirk nothing unusual, "Dude, just having a bit of a party outside the Palace" Fionna stated with smirk horrifying Flame Prince. "You?! You attacked Camp Ignition?!" Flame Prince roared out of anger. "Oooooh your so hot when your stupid." Fionna drooled showing no remorse in her actions.

"Fionna! What is wrong with you?! You almost killed my sister!" he screamed out of anger, only for her to say "And am I supposed to care, because last I checked she was the oldest and supposed to take the throne after your mum, not you?" she stated making fun of the way he talks, while at the same time just laughing at his reactions. Flame Prince couldn't believe what he had just seen or heard, but before he could say anything or do anything an unidentified small fire being rushed in to the throne room in order to warn the king about Fionna's upcoming assault on the Fire Palace but stopped dead in his tracks and gasped in horror when she was already here. The sounds of the small footsteps were quickly heard causing Fionna to turn around with a devilish looking grin on her face. "Well, what have we here?" she stated as she approached the being, as Flame Prince yelled, "Fionna! STOP!" Flame Prince screamed in anger, as she charged her from behind, as she was about to grab the young fire being off the ground, only to get checked from behind and bashed into the wall. This gave the fire being enough time to run and escape her grasp, much to the relief of the young fire king.

Heavily annoyed Fionna, just growled with an annoyed look and got up and said. "Now look Phoebus, you just got rid of some fun I was about to do." Her voice just filled him with more and more anger, to the point that he had enough. "That's it Fionna! As King of the Fire Kingdom! You are hereby under arrest for crimes against my people and Kingdom. Fionna just laughed at Flame Prince's threat "Whatever you say dad" Fionna insulted, only for Flame Prince to lose his temper and shot a arc of fire at Fionna sending her back into the wall, and blasted lava at her arms hardening on contact turning into manicales. "Guards!" he yelled. Fionna once again laughed as she just smirked and said. "Trust me babe, you don't wanna do that." Flame Prince angrily shot Fionna again, "I think I'll take my chances Fionna." Fionna smirked as her glowing pink eyes were looking at the puddle she was previously standing in, and watched as it was starting to swirl around almost like a whirlpool. "Okay suit yourself, hope your not scared to get wet." This sudden remark got Flame Prince confused, "What are you talking about-" all of a sudden the puddle that was in front of the two shot up off of the ground and into Flame Prince's face putting his whole head out, causing him to scream in agony as he fell into his throne. Then two more shots blasted the wall manacles off of Fionna freeing her, "I told ya so." Flame Prince growled with anger, as he tried to get up, but was violently shot back down by a water blast from Fionna. "You look tired maybe you should lie down sweety" Fionna ordered as she blasted a column of water against the side of his throne tipping it over sending FP into the water screaming in agony. Just then, Fionna heard the throne gate open, as she looked with a smirk realizing that the guards had arrived.

As multiple Fire Kingdom guards entered the throne room armed with spears, a couple even went as far as to igniting Flame Prince again, allowing him to burn in a fiery inferno and receiving his power again. "Get this butt out of my throne room! And thrown into the Dungeons of Hell at once!" he barked out of anger, much to Fionna's humor, who just continued to stand there with arms on her hips. "You'll pay for everything you've done here Fionna! Especially assaulting me! & Almost killing my sister!" Flame Prince barked as her glare then turns more menacing, but instead of an angry face, her grin returns again, and she just looks at the guards and says, "Ha ha ha, I'm not going anywhere you fire freaks! You can try and remove me, but You'll regret it." Fionna started off, only to add more fuel to the fire. "ENOUGH!" Flame Prince screamed and ordered his guards to grab Fionna.

A guard with no hesitance attempts to charge and grab Fionna, but with quick reflexes she grabs the guard causing him to scream in agony and sends him against a wall so hard he shatters. She then glares at the other guards as her hands then form into water, as the entire hordes of guards charge at her which ensures into a fight in the throne room, as she starts it off by toying with the guards tossing three water balls towards their feet just to scare them, but then projects a large water blast out of her hands killing one of them, but making sounds of a demonic beast.

After one guard is killed another comes up from behind him and tosses a fiery spear towards Fionna's back, but her body liquefies and the spear instead of punchering right through him like it was suppose to, it instead moves through her watered body putting out the flames it once had, as she turned with an even creepy stare as purple markings form on her cheeks she then grunts like a beast, and sends power streams of water from both her hands in all directions killing dozens of guards while at the same time destroying the throne room. After finishing her stream blasts of water, Fionna then charges another water blast from her arms and sends it at a fleeing guard, who dropped her spear in surrender. After her merciless slaughter, Fionna just turned her attention back to the Fire Kingdom ruler who was now trapped on a rock, and just said with intense delight "You finished babe? How about you and I get down, unless your a coward." Fionna challenged. "Deana where are you?" he whispered under his breath. Both angry and horrified, at the same time, Flame Prince, wanted to rip Fionna apart for how much she was acting, but knew that he didn't stand a chance as long as his throne room was flooded, so instead he smashed the emergency button on the wall activating the Fire Kingdom's alarms as more guards stormed the palace and now entered the partially flooded room.

Fionna seeing the reinforcements, this time guards armed with fire ball blasters, spears and shields, turned to Flame Prince and just snapped, "Whus." before quickly sending more powerful streams of water from her hands, this time in all directions. Because of the shields being made of rock and fire the shields were quickly destroyed killing most of the guards while those who through fireballs failed to get a clear shot, after using up her water blasts she then stops and clenches her fists holding them upside down and in front of him, in a big smirk Fionna then shakes her shoulders violently sending a massive water wall coming out of her shoulders completely destroying some of the volcanoes inside the throne room and killing multiple guards, along with literally almost drenching Flame Prince in the process. She then does a beastly grunt again as she sends the last water blast at one guard killing him, then notices the fire being man that had witnessed the whole thing, she grabs the fire being. "NO!" Flame Prince cried as he jumped from the rock his armor now entering the flooded water racing towards Fionna, this time not caring about the intense pain that was occurring against his feet and shins.

He was tragically too late to save the fire being, with one chomp from her powerful jaws she kills the little fire being and spits out his charkle remains and just grins at him with no remorse whatsoever, she then stares her down as his eyes then blazed with anguish and rised up to strike Fionna, easily evading his punch collapses to the ground, from too much water dousing his feet, with his hands on two rocks that were not yet submerged looking at all the dead charckle remains of his once powerful honor guards, but then feels his crown gets yanked off of his head. He quickly looks up in horror.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a king, Ha!" Fionna started off as she punched Flame Prince hard sending him crashing against his tipped over throne chair destroying it in the process and landing on a nearby rock, that was not yet submerged. Fionna just approached him and said "Sorry handsome, weaklings don't deserve to rule," And with that she slams it into the flooded throne and stomps it, a large shatter sound was heard throughout the palace, as Flame Prince watched in horror.

Flame Prince quickly entered the flooded waters again, and looked at the damaged destroyed crown that was caused by Fionna, and just fell to his knees looking at the broken crown in disbelief wishing that this is all just a bad dream,but it was real. Both anger and hatred flowed within his eyes. He then looks up at Fionna and stands back up "Your a Monster!" he screamed out of anger, only for Fionna to just laugh and say. "Well duh, I have fins, a tail, jaws, glob and here I thought that when I dated you, you'd be smart, HA!" she laughed only for Flame Prince's eyes to turn from black to yellow, and his teeth forming into sharp fangs.

"You were my first friend! You were also my first Girlfriend for grod sake! I broke up with you cause I needed Time! Because you betrayed Me!" he cried with anger and sadness, "I Trusted you Fionna!" he yelled before his hands lit up, part of his armor started melting from his anger, "I TRUSTED YOU!" he then cried angrily as he leaped at her only to get smacked away. Realizing that she slapped hi the same way he slapped her the first time they met, but harder. She laughed as he screams in agony from the water, but manages to climb out, as Fionna just smirks and says. "I ain't your friend Babe, You will never have any friends," She then declared as she moves her fingers up and snaps. All of a sudden the cave starts to shake, as he looked at Fionna.

"I hope you folks can swim." Before he knew it he could hear screams coming from outside the Palace, as a massive wave breaks through the ceiling causing a massive waterfall, while other forms of the kingdom walls broke as more streams of water, spilled out, from all around. Many fire beings attempted to run for cover, only to get swallowed by the intense tsunamis'. While others were lucky enough to be able to hide up on the high grounds, using the closests to shield themselves from the raging liquid. Many buildings and villages were ripped from the cave grounds, as the lava pits that surrounded the palace was quickly put out, due to the intense cold liquid, multiple parts off the roof began to collapse due to the weight of the water, causing more tons of ocean water to flood in, multiple flame warriors that survived Fionna's onslaught quickly tried to set up barricades to fight the tsunami, and even went as far as to drop magma onto the floods in order to dry them out, but nothing worked, and the Fire Kingdom was eventually overrun with water.

Knowing that the kingdom is finished, Fionna walks out and with one snap of her thumb stops the flow from reaching the Palace. She then walked back to the now broken Flame Prince, whose face was filled with anger, sorrow, and hatred, and says. "We're even now, you hurt me, and now consider yourself feeling the same." She said and gave him a wet kiss on the lips then summoned her water kopesh and slashed him across the chest. Then within seconds she disappears into the ground as liquid water, and the flooding in his throne vanishes, leaving Flame Prince to walk to his entry and witness the destruction of the once noble fire kingdom, that was run for many years by his family. The pieces of his crown was also taken, so he couldn't even try to repair it.

 **After The Tsunami Disaster…**

Within hours, Flame Prince was trying his best to gather as many of the survivors as he could, but placing them on nearby platforms with the help of the remaining guards that had survived Fionna's attack, but even with all of this help, Flame Prince couldn't get them all. "Yo Phoebus, need a hand?" Flame Prince's ears tingled when he heard the voice as he slowly turned and smiled to see Cake, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball behind him. "Whoa! Fionna really messed things up down here," Marshall Lee stated as he looked around to see nothing more then destruction in the blackened kingdom as their was not even an slight volcano or flow of lava present.

"We were going to tell you about her, but it looks like she got here before we had a chance to say anything." Prince Gumball stated feeling a bit guilty. "No Really!" Flame Prince yelled angrily, causing PG to backup a bit in horror. "Whoa whoa, calm down honey, Pg isn't the one that flooded you kingdom, there's no need to take your anger out on him." Cake defended as she got in between both princes'. Flame Prince realizing that Cake was right just sighed and just said, "She destroyed everything, left me with nothing." he stated as he tightened his grip. "She also hurted us too" Marshall Lee stated as he looked at him and said. "She has become a threat, we believe that maybe you're the only one left in all of Ooo to stop Fionna's rogue ways." he then added as Flame Prince then looked up into Marshall Lee's eyes.

Flame Prince didn't know what to do, he broke up with Fionna because she used him to fight the Ice Queen to fulfill a dream she had so he declared that he just needed a little time, he never suspected that Fionna would become what she was now. He couldn't help but think that her rogue ways might be because of him or him rejecting her chances to try and get back together with him when both him and her teamed up to try and stop his mother. "I know, but how am I supposed to stop him?" Flame Prince couldn't help but question as he looked up at Marshall Lee, while Cake was helping the rest of the remaining people of the fire kingdom with her mythical powers. "You can try talking to her, maybe if she hears you, she will stop being the boob she has become." Cake then suggested with a smile on her cute cat face. "But what if she doesn't listen to me at all?" Flame Prince then asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Marshall Lee attempted to answer, but he was cut off by another male voice, that spoke up from right behind her, "We will sadly have to destroy her."

Those words horrified everyone, even PG and Cake stopped helping the fire people after hearing those words, and Marshall quickly turns to see a prince that neither he nor PG has ever seen before. This man was made up entirely of electricity, and had glowing white eyes and had long electrical hair. "Who are you?" Flame Prince asked with confusion as Marshall Lee was even trying to figure out who this man was. "I am Titius," he stated as he looks at the confused duo "I'm a prince just like you and the candy one over there." he adds as he points at both Flame Prince and Prince Gumball, who had just finished gathering the last of the stranded fire beings and placing them to safety and was now returning to both Marshall Lee and Flame Prince, despite not being around they did hear what was going on, and Prince Gumball couldn't help but say. "But how is that possible? We've never once seen you in Ooo, and I know all the royals, not one of them has your name."

"That's because I'm one of the Independent Princes' of Ooo." He declared as the four got even more confused. "Independent Prince?" Cake questioned as she cocked an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a thing." added Prince Gumball, "What's an Independent Prince?" Flame Prince then asked, as Titius just smile and said, "An Independent Prince is a leader of his own principles, he does not run any kingdoms, or has any servants, he can travel anywhere on his own and have no one to escort him."

Prince Gumball just looked stunned as Marshall Lee couldn't believe what he had just heard. "But that's impossible, Princes' have jobs, as Royals we are born to love our Kingdoms, it is who we are." Prince Gumball protested. "Uh huh sure you are." Titius replied completely brushing off PG's protests. "There will be a time when you all will learn about Independent Princes' but right now you have a threat that needs to be taken care of." Titius then said attempting to change subject. "Tite here is right, we gotta focus on stopping Fionna before she hurts anyone else even herself." Cake then instructed as the others nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time Insurrection. It belongs to it's rightful owner 209riveraiseral.**

After arriving back to the surface from the flooded ruins of the Fire Kingdom, the gang slowly escorted most of the Fire Kingdom's survivors including Flare, to a safe location located at Volcano Hill, where Flame Prince declared that once Fionna is brought to justice, they would begin work on draining the Fire Kingdom and rebuilding, in order to try and recover from the tremendous damage that was unleashed by Fionna. Flare wished her brother the best of luck, shaking his hand and giving him a big hug, before Flame Prince parted ways and journeyed with, Marshall Lee, Cake, Prince Gumball, and Titius, to the main gathering of Princes.

They were headed to the ancient ruins of the Malian Temple, which was the exact location where the secret gathering place was set to be. The Malian Temple was a historical temple that was constructed by the race of native humans as the Irocadians, that dated back 981 years before the land of Ooo was even created, and before any of the Princes were even born. The temple tragically however was also known to have been the only surviving structure left of this ancient race, that was known to be humanity's last gathering following the earthquake of Ooo during the Age of Sorrow. About 291 years before Prince Gumball's birth, it destroyed most of the continent and forming it into the landmass that would later become Ooo. But almost everything that the Irocadians made in the ancient days was wiped out by the tragic earthquake, no other traces of the Irocadians were ever found, with the exception of the Malien Temple. Which back then was known as the main governmental structure for Makarova City, the main capital of the Irocadians from back in the day.

Malian Temple was located between border of both the candy kingdom and Ice Kingdom, and was heavily surrounded by thick forests, with multiple pathways leading to either the Candy Kingdom, or the Ice Kingdom. The Temple was first discovered by Ice Queen, and was currently used as a place to stage multiple plans on how to capture the candy princes, but was later seized by the Candy Kingdom sometime later, after Prince Gumball found about Ice Queen's plots, despite being seized the Temple was never used by Prince Gumball, or the residence of the Candy Kingdom until today. Now the candy tyrant has temporarily moved his people into the walls of the ancient structure in the days following the destruction and flooding of the Candy Kingdom, and intended to use it as an emergency gathering site for the rulers of Ooo whos' Kingdoms have either been sunken or under threat of either an attack or destruction by Fionna.

As the group were making their way through the forest, Titius quickened his pace in hopes to reach Prince Gumball, as despite having to have just met him, the electric being was able to learn a lot about him during the course of the year through the use of studies, and thought that he could be a perfect asset in Ooo's War against Fionna the Human. Which over the days was eventually renamed either Rogue Fionna, Treacherous Fionna, or even Aqua Fionna, which was the current name that most people who lived among kingdoms on Ooo's coastline mostly referred him too.

Seeing that he was now close enough for hearing distance, he quickly spoke in hopes to slow him down. "Um excuse me Prince ... Balls was it?" he asked much to PG's annoyance, "Its Gumball! Gabriel Gumball!" he said annoyingly, as this was the second time in a row that he has gotten his name wrong since they left the Fire Kingdom, "Can't you for once just get that right?" he complained as he was stopped in his tracks by Titius, while glaring at him with his arms crossed. Titius, was laughing inside his mind even though he was showing it on the outside but from the last 4 years he had studied Prince Gumball. He always found it hilarious that the candy tyrant had a pretty bad temper.

"Sorry, I'm not candy so I can't remember that name." Titius said in a smart alec tone remark as Prince Gumball just growled with annoyance and finally snapped, "What do you want?!" Titius gathered his plan together as he knew that Prince Gumball was a technological genius, during his study years, even before Fionna's rogue ways. "I've come up with a plan, one that could put the human out of her misery, and end this so called flood disaster once and for all." Prince Gumball froze in his tracks and looked at Titius and asked, "What did you just say?" Titius repeated the last part of his statement, "I said I have a way to stop this flood disaster-" he said, "No before that." he demanded, "A plan to put the human out of her misery?" said Titius. Gumball's mind was off in space due to the words that came out of Titius' mouth, he planned to kill Fionna, his Fionna. Titius waved his hand in front of Gumball's face, "Hello? Earth to gum head, anyone home?" Gumball finally snapped out of his trance, "If we weren't surrounded by my people I would kill you on the spot. Killing Fionna, are you out of your mind? Monster or not, she's our hero and we will take her down without killing her." said Gumball in a hushed scream.

Titius was taken back by Gumball's outburst, he thought that he would be at least half on-board on his plan. "Listen Gumball, you don't want to kill Fionna, I get it that you don't want to kill her, but how does she feel about killing you or your kingdom, or the rest of Ooo?" said Titius, "Still, we will not kill Fionna, there will be justice, not blood shed ... period." said Gumball. He glared menacing at him, fortunately Cake, Flame Prince or Marshall Lee didn't hear him. "Sorry about that, Prince." Titius stated with a apologetic face, as he constantly couldn't figure out what made Prince Gumball still want to protect Fionna. Seeing this Independent Prince apologise to him made him now want to hear his plan. "What is your plan?" Titius then smiled.

 **Malian Temple…**

Upon arriving at Malian temple, Prince Gumball entered the structure last just after Titius, Cake and Flame Prince, but he had a look of pure terror. He couldn't believe what he had just heard out of Titius not long before while they were out in the forest, but apart of him knew that he was right, Fionna has become a dangerous threat, and if they don't find a way to stop her soon, they would be forced to do something drastic.

He was lost in his thoughts as he turned to see Flame Prince speaking to the other royals, he wanted to tell him everything that he had just heard from Titius, but deep down he realized if he had told Flame Prince Titius's plan the young fire king might go crazy. Instead Prince Gumball decided to keep it to himself, but he had made a mental note that he would reveal it to the princes, but first he decided it was best to tell Cake, since she had a closer relationship with Fionna even longer. mostly due to the fact that her parents adopted her when she was a baby.

As most of the Princes sat in their chairs of the meeting sector, Prince Gumball quickly grabbed Cake by her arm. "Cake I need to talk to you privately." he said with a urgent voice. "Sure hun." Cake replied as she followed him into another chamber, one that was sealed off with sound proof walls.

"Wasup Gumball? You don't sound so good." Cake started off, only for Prince Gumball to wipe his face and sigh very sadly. "I'm not Cake, Titius has come up with a plan for all of us on how to stop Fionna." Cake at first became excited and said "Oh my gosh lets hear it." Her excitement was short lived as Prince Gumball was holding back tears in his eyes. "Titius decided to summon in a mythical beast, one that is so powerful not even Fionna would be able to counter. He plans on destroying her." he explained very weakly as clearly as he possibly could, but deep down he knew that Cake wasn't going to take this plan too lightly.

"Wait What?! Are you saying we got to kill Fionna?!" Prince Gumball sadly nodded. "As much as I dislike him Cake, he's right, Fionna has become a huge threat to Ooo, one even worse than the Lich, she needs to be stopped, before she kills us all. So many kingdoms were forced to abandon Ooo and live in the clouds, while others were not so lucky to escape." Cake excitement soon turned into rage, "And you just agreed to that?! You didn't even bother to fight it! Or tell us on the way here?!" Prince Gumball felt small, usually he has done bad things before, such as arrest the King of Ooo, along with his entire population at Tree Trunk's wedding for no reason, while at the same time spying on other kingdoms and even going as far as to lying and using Flame Prince multiple times, and went on to trick the young fire king into destroying most of the fire giants, but agreeing to this is defiantly and truthfully not what he wanted to do, even though he is far older than Fionna, Prince Gumball did care deeply for her, and even went as far as to going to out on his own and save both him and Cake when she went missing, he may have been very stubborn, but he did love her. He knew that during the events of his slumber party in the Candy Kingdom just months prior, he purposely got Fionna to hang out with him when in reality he wanted to spend some alone time with her proving that he indeed had the same feelings for the young hero as she did for her back then, he also showed signs of jealousy when Flame Prince came into the picture, even though his theory and rumor of him being unstable was correct, he didn't like the fact of the two being together period. For all he knew, he loved her very much even if he didn't show it at all.

"I don't agree to it Cake, I didn't agree to any of it! I was against the whole thing. I fought him really hard about it, and he agreed that he would still work with my plan as a primary." Prince Gumball stated with a voice of both anger, and worry. "Mhmm and what is your plan Prince?" Cake sarcastically, "Making her a pawn in your next experiment for punishment." Prince Gumball was fuming when he heard that. "NO!" he shouted angrily, "Well what is it?!" Cake demanded, "My plan was for Flame Prince to confront Fionna, and the two could try to work things out!" he yelled attempting to calm herself down. "I just know that Flame Prince can get through to her. He has too." Cake was slowly able to calm down when she found out that Prince Gumball's plan was not going to involve Fionna getting killed, and maybe just maybe the candy prince could be right, Flame Prince probably could get Fionna to stop her evil rogue ways, before she gets any worse, to the point that she might get killed one day.

"Alright Prince I understand," Cake stated a little heart broken inside, but couldn't help but ask one thing, "Just one question Prince, What happens if Flame Prince can't help him?" Prince Gumball began to cry but he struggled to fight his tears in order to remain calm enough to answer the mythical cat. "Titius will... summon the beast I told you about, to destroy her." he finally started balling as Cake placed an arm around him and said. "I really think your right about your plan Prince, I don't wanna lose my home biscuit." Cake admitted, as Prince Gumball wiped a tear from his eye. "It will work," he said with determination, "It has to work."

"I guess we better tell Phoebus about this." Cake then stated as she began to leave, only to be stopped by Prince Gumball in the process. "NO!" he cried getting Cakes attention. "You can't!" Cake was now really confused. "What? Why not? Gaba?" Prince Gumball then turned him towards her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and said, "He can't know about this, if he finds out that Fionna is going to die, he might become unstable with emotions, he cannot know about this." Prince Gumball explained as clearly as he possibly could as Cake was now becoming a bit terrified. "Prince, you are willing to lie to Fionna's ex-man friend just because your scared about what happens to us?" Prince Gumball released her from his grasp and just said. "Flame Prince can fix her, I know he can. Please just trust me Cake," Cake then crossed her arms over her chest and said "And what if he can't, how are you going to cope with him when he finds out you were with holding information from him, after you swore to an oath to him that you wouldn't do it anymore, after that incident you had with him in the fire kingdom." Prince Gumball did some thinking, he knew what Cake was talking about, he remembered very well that he promised Flame Prince that he would not keep secrets from him anymore, ever since their fight in the Fire Kingdom, but Gabriel knew how Flame Prince reacts to terrible news and didn't wanna risk it, not when Fionna was evil now. "I just hope you know what your doing Prince, don't make me wrong on this." Cake then spoke up snapping him back to reality, but at the same time made him feel a bit more relieved realizing that Cake decided to keep what she heard to herself. "I won't Cake just have some confidence." And with that Cake just did a big grunt as she walked out of the room followed by Prince Gumball.

"Confidence for what?" A voice soon caught both of their attention, as they turned to see Flame Prince looking at them with a confused look. "It's nothing Phoebus," Prince Gumball automatically declared, "We were just talking about other forms of ways, that we can send refugees from flooded kingdoms to safety." Flame Prince just cocked an eyebrow and said. "Um, Okay" he said, only for Cake to then walk up to him and say. "Don't worry FP, Gabe, isn't hiding anything from you, he's just concerned about some of the refugees that might be trapped out there at the moment." Cake sounded as normal as possible, but deep down she felt sick, she hated the fact that she was lying to Fionna's ex-boyfriend, but he promised Prince Gumball that she would keep quiet about it, and so she decided to honor it. Flame Prince then turned over to Prince Gumball, and said. "I hope your not hiding anything from me. Remember what you promised me a months ago" he said through a glare, as he eyed the candy tyrant while pointing at his direction, before turning back down to Cake, and said "Come on we better get ready for the meeting." Just as Flame Prince was about to enter the chamber where the other royals were gathered, Prince Gumball was quick to stop him. "Phoebus wait!" Flame Prince turned towards his looking even more confused, "We actually need someone to watch the outside of the temple, to make sure that we are safe, because if we are not careful, Fionna might find us, and she catches us here she can drown us all before we even have a chance to stop her." Flame Prince was quite stunned, "But this gathering is for all the royals of Ooo, shouldn't I be apart of it too" the fire prince couldn't help but question, "We will tell you everything when it is over, but right now we need you to watch out for Fionna, I figured you would be perfect for the job, as you used to be together with her, so you should be able to spot him from a mile away." Flame Prince didn't know what to say, why was Prince Gumball preventing him from entering the meeting, but his thoughts were soon brought to a realization, could the candy prince be right, his thoughts were soon interrupted by Prince Gumball who then said "We need you to overlook the temple for us, could you please do it?" Flame Prince now was able to piece together what Prince Gumball was trying to say, and before he knew it his suspicions were drained, when the young fire king knew that he was right, if she was outside, he would have been able to warn the others if Fionna were to find them, but if he was inside, and Fionna would have found them, along with no one watching, everyone of the rulers of Ooo might get swept away by a massive tsunami. "Okay I'll do it, but as soon as this meeting is over, tell me everything okay." Flame Prince stated as he walked away towards the temple exit, while Prince Gumball sighed a breath of relief, he however knew what Fionna was really up to due to recent reports that were given to his through the other kingdoms, but he never foretold what was coming out of the forest.

 **Outside Malian Temple…**

Flame Prince after exiting the Temple, then sat down on a stone in front of the entrance to the structure, gazing around the thick forest, he couldn't help but question why Prince Gumball was acting so weird, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ruffling of bushes, which caused her to jump and ignite his hands. He waited expecting Fionna to pop out, but was horrified when he saw three water being survivors struggling to get to the temple, but they were accompanied by an fourth figure in strange armor and a cape and hood. She was waving her hand in the air trying to catch the attention of the prince. But before the water elementals got to the door they fell. The stranger got up and started to yell for help. "Survivors! We got REFUGEES!" Flame Prince screamed as he quickly grabbed gloves off the workbench that was to his left and quickly ran over to help the 3 surviving water beings and the stranger. "Hang on!" Flame Prince stated as he dragged most of the water beings into the temple as the stranger helped with the last one, just in time to see Cake and Marshall Lee exit in order to retrieve the other two.

The other royals looked in horror from the meeting place, as Prince Gumball quickly aided the survivors and led them into another chamber outside the temple court yard, before sitting them back down. "You okay?" Flame Prince asked as he looked at the stranger in question. He was about to ask who she was only for Prince Gumball to butt in and say, "Phoebus thank you for your help, but stay outside, the sight of these people might mean that Fionna could be close by." Flame Prince looked at him with horror, "But" he questioned as he quickly turned at the badly injured survivors, "You must otherwise we all could die." Prince Gumball then ordered as he helped most of the survivors in a sit like position. Sighing with annoyance Flame Prince just ran back out of the chamber and back outside, where he was supposed to go. The stranger looked around and pointed at Phoebus, "I'll go with him." she said

While doing his best to try and help the water being survivors, one finally grabbed ahold of Prince Gumball and slowly said in a weaken voice, "She wiped us out," This caused horror in Prince Gumball's eyes, "What happened?" Cake then stated with pure fear in her voice. The only water being that was awake gathered all her strength in order to try and stay conscious so that way she could provide information to Prince Gumball and the others, "She is mad, she hit us hard at Algyrin. We stood no chance. Her powers are too strong even for us. She controls more water than any water being in existence" she said through intense coughing as Marshall Lee held her hand. "Whoa take it easy" he said in worried way, while trying to sooth the injured refugee, as the water woman just smiled and nodded, before continuing. "We escaped to the sky, but our King, Alaoc," he stated through violent coughs, "Didn't make it, he gave his life … for us" Cake, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball's eyes went wide open, before the water woman finally passed out. The stranger was still there, frozen in place horrified by what the water elemental said, knowing what she spoke of.

After securing the refugees on a group of wagons that was gathered by Overland Prince, Prince Gumball ordered for them to be sent to a safe location that they will find away to handle Fionna. Upon watching as the wagon disappeared down the road, Flame Prince then walked over, "What happened? What did she say?" he asked with worriedness in his voice. "Phoebus, I'm afraid your ex-girlfriend destroyed another Kingdom," Flame Prince went wide eyed when he heard this, but continued to listen in on what the candy prince had to say. "Only this time... the leader didn't make it." Flame Prince nearly burst into flames when he heard that, "Fionna killed one of the royals?!" he cried out in horror. "Its true Flame Prince," Marshall Lee stated as he sniffed, "Fionna has completely lost it."

Flame Prince was completely lost in thought, he couldn't believe what he just heard, Fionna, his Fionna, actually killing a royal, now he knew something was definitely wrong with his ex. "Flame Prince we're sorry you had to hear about this," Cake stated with sorrow in her voice, only for Flame Prince to smile at the mystical cat and say "Thank you for telling me," he stated scratching his head before looking up at Prince Gumball, "Time is running out you got to discuss the plan to the rest of the royals now." Prince Gumball nodded in agreement, as he and Marshall Lee walked back towards the Temple along with Cake.

Flame Prince just sat back down on the stone, heart broken, anger rising, he never thought that the hero that he fell in love with would truly become a killer and a villain. He just had to know, he just had to find out what was causing her to act like this. He swore up and down, that if he should ever cross paths with Fionna's again there will be no holding back, and he will get the info out of her, even if he has to torch his ex-girlfriend into a crisp.

Then the stranger walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and saw the mystery woman, "Mind if I take a seat?" she asked. He waved his hand and said, "Be my guest." The stranger sat down and took out an ancient human fire arms and started to dismantle it and cleaning parts with her cape and re-installing them in the gun. "So who are you?" asked Flame Prince, "Don't ya recognize your protector when you see her Phoebus?" said the mystery woman. Flame Prince froze and looked at the woman, "Deana!"

 **Back inside Malian Temple…**

After rescuing and obtaining information from the survivors of the Alqyrin Attack, Prince Gumball then prepped and got ready for her little update, to the Princes of Ooo.

Most of Ooo's Princes, many of whom their kingdoms were either destroyed by massive flooding, or completely submerged by Fionna's antics. Remembering the plan that Titius had already devised in order to stop Fionna, word was out that she had just destroyed the Alqyrin Kingdom on the coast, and the Prince Alaoc, the major king of water was killed in the initial attack. Prince Gumball felt like throwing something, Fionna had actually killed a royal, and he knew that Titius will be using this as fire as an attempt to bribe his into using Titius's plan, but he was not going to have it. Reports following the attack then stated that Fionna was heading back to her tree house after a week of destroying Ooo, and with it PG had come to a situation in order to try and get Flame Prince to confront her on the grassy fields, that were unfortunately partially flooded previously, and had been turned into a marshland.

"Alright everyone, most of our warriors are down and many of our kingdoms are too weak to go up against Ooo's formal hero, as we all know Fionna just destroyed the Ocean land of Algyrin, not long ago, and took out the life of Prince Alaoc" Horror erupted in the room as all of the royals eyes went wide. "Fionna! Our Fionna killed one of us!" Slime Prince immediately spoke up. "No I don't Believe it!" Breakfast Prince roared out of anger, "I know Fionna is mad, but she would never kill any of us!" Marshall Lee added from another side of the room. "According to the survivors, Alaoc died by her spears being jabbed in his heart, he sacrificed herself to allow his people to escape Fionna's massive attack" Prince Gumball watched as the room erupted out of anger before he continued, "I'm afraid Ooo no longer has water beings anymore, and according to what the refugees had told us Fionna's powers of water went far beyond any of their strength could match, and she controls more of the earth's oceans than any water being on earth, meaning that not even water elemental beings are safe from Fionna." The royals couldn't believe what they were hearing many of them screaming liar, some even yelled and called Prince Gumball a hooligan, but the room was quickly quieted down once again by the candy tyrant, before continuing what she had to say, "But we at least now have Flame Prince with us. I believe, she might be the key to bringing our Fionna back to all of us" Prince Gumball concluded as he turned his gaze to many of the royals.

Despite this attempt at bringing hope, some of the royals had doubts that Flame Prince could face Fionna in a real fight, while others were praying that he could get through to her. "It has been over a week since Fionna turned against us." Prince Gumball then added on as he pulled down a chart that revealed 3 images of Fionna, one of her was shown to be her in her completely normal human look, the second figure of the picture was revealing her still human but with glowing pink eyes, while the third picture showed her to be completely transformed into some sort of aquatic elemental humanoid beast. "We've slowly noticed Fionna's change in appearance throughout the course of the week, she went from being the kind pure hearted hero we once loved into an aquatic monster in over one week." Prince Gumball instructed as he displayed his pointer on the images from Fionna's normal look to her monster look. "Everything we did to try and stop her has failed, it resulted into our kingdoms being either flooded, or submerged, many of the inhabitants of Ooo had to abandon the surface and hide up in the clouds, because of the horrors Fionna has unleashed with the land, as of right now the clouds are the only places that Fionna can't get too. But as of right now, Flame Prince is our only chance left, if he can't reason with him, then..." there is a long pause as the Prince's look worried, many of them covering their mouths in fear as to what she was going to say. "We- Will have to..." A tear starts rolling down his cheek, "Destroy her." the whole room erupted, many of the Princes shouted vulgar things, while others angrily scolded the candy prince for not even trying.

"How could you even say such things?!" Breakfast Prince screamed, "Dose Flame Prince know about this?!" Slime Prince then added. The room suddenly went quiet, as Prince Gumball slowly rubbed the back of his neck and with a sad sigh, replied, "No, he doesn't," The whole room became horrified. "I knew that if I told him, he would not try to fight Fionna, he would instead try to stop the whole plan. It already took me all of my words just to fight Cake about this, and even she is still against it, but she is right now willing to cooperate." The Princes erupted once again angrily.

"However!" Prince Gumball then said further stopping the rant temporarily, "It can also be avoided, if Flame Prince can stop her by talking her down. We have a plan to send Flame Prince to the Grassy Plains where he will confront Fionna and the two will battle, if Flame Prince wins, I will be able to find a way to save her from herself." The Princes listen closely as Prince Gumball continued, "But if Fionna wins Titius would summon a mythical electric monster that will destroy her." The Prince erupted once again. "How in the Glob is Flame Prince going to beat Fionna?!" LSP snapped only for an old woman to speak as well. "Yeah, Flame Prince is fire, and Fionna is water, they don't mix." All the princes looked and noticed Ice Queen was there. "What?" she stated "Ice Queen what are you doing here?" Prince Gumball snapped angrily. "Hey I care about Fionna too, come on for once can't we just stop snapping at each other and just find a way to help the poor girl." Marshall Lee then looked as Prince Gumball growled angrily, but then sighed and said. "Okay fine, but you better stay out of trouble I mean it!" he snapped pointing directly at her, as Ice Queen smiled. "You got it Prince."

"Alright we will stay here to see the outcome of the duel between Fionna and Flame Prince, that means you stay here too Titius." Prince Gumball snapped, as he just shrugged and struggled not to laugh at Gabriel's angry face. "Alright send Flame Prince to the Grasslands."

 **Back outside Malian Temple…**

After the meeting, Prince Gumball met Flame Prince outside, where he and the stranger were wrestling yelling at each other. They both stopped when they was the candy prince, he didn't know what to make of this. They both got up and brushed the dust off of them. "Do I want to know?" Prince Gumball asked, "Probably not." said the stranger, "Who are you?" asked Prince Gumball, "Lady Windsor, descendant guardian and princess of the royal family of England." she said and saluted the candy prince, "England? Princess? What kingdom is that?" he asked, "Ancient human civilization destroyed in the Mushroom war." she said, "Your human?" he exclaimed, "Sure am, but I assume that you came out here to talk to flame here instead of me." she remarked nodding at Flame Prince, "Ah, yes." he said

He spoke with Flame Prince about the meeting and told him about Fionna heading back to the tree fort and how he is to intercept her and talk things out. He looked at him and said "Alright, the plan is set, we are sending you to find and defeat Fionna. She won't listen to any of us, but maybe she might listen to you." Flame Prince felt a mixed scale of emotions, both anger, and determination. "So you want me to hunt her down?" he stated as he got up and looked at Prince Gumball in his eyes. "That's right, Phoebus I never thought I'd say this, but you might be the true key into snapping Fionna back to her senses." Flame Prince looked at him with shock, "Me?" he questioned as Prince Gumball just nodded and said "That's right, you used to go out with her, she trusted you with everything, just as you trusted her. If Fionna was still inside that mutant monster that she is now, she would definitely listen to her former boyfriend, and if Fionna was also still inside, she would never hurt his ex-boyfriend either." Flame Prince actually felt his eyes grow wide, "You really think Fionna will come back if I talk to her?" he couldn't help but ask as Prince Gumball smiled and said. "I know she will, Phoebus you are the true key to saving and rescuing Fionna" Flame Prince smiled, despite the hatred he contained on Fionna for submerging his kingdom, nearly killing his sister, and killing a royal, he actually grew confidence through Prince Gumball's words. "I'll do it." he stated with a smile.

"Good luck Flame Prince, I just know you can bring the old Fionna back." "Go and get this so and so back flame." said Lady Windsor. Flame Prince smiled one last time before doing a nod of approvement and began to walk away, but not before turning one more time, and saying, "Hey Prince. Thank you for having faith in me." Prince Gumball smiled and nodded in agreement, but was secretly crying inside, as he saw the fire king walk away. "Please, please defeat Fionna, other wise she is a goner." the candy tyrant stated to himself through tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time Insurrection. It belongs to its rightful creator 209riveraiseral.**

As Flame Prince trekked through the fields on his way to the Flooded Grasslands, hundreds of thoughts and memories of Fionna popped up in his mind.

He constantly had many questions in heis head, and didn't entirely know how or what he was going to do once him and Fionna cross paths, but he did know that he was going to make the rogue 16 year old pay dearly for all that she has done to his kingdom.

However despite the intense anger, and feelings of nothing more then pure hatred coursing through his fiery veins, apart of him wanted to try and come convince Fionna to stop, and turn herself into the royals of Ooo. He didn't know why, but he truly felt as if he really could be the key into opening the eyes of his rogue ex-girlfriend, as he constantly was able to remember Prince Gumball's words. He then stopped in his tracks before taking a deep breath and muttered to himself, "Fionna why are you this way?" and "How could a girl cause all of this damage?" That's all he had ask himself, as he looked out at the flooded grasslands.

The entire region was quiet, the once beautiful grasslands that was once beautiful, and filled with exotic grass was now muddy and flooded into a wetland. Just the sight of this made Flame Prince sick to his stomach, but he knew if he was going to confront Fionna, he would have to be strong. He made his way through the wetlands, other wise he could end becoming more and more depressed on seeing the damage caused by his ex-girlfriend.

By now the sky had changed from a once beautiful blue sky, into a blood red and black colored sky. To Flame Prince, just seeing the sight of this demonic looking sky filled him with more anger as he stepped through the now wet covered marshlands. After trekking carefully through the flooded grasslands, Flame Prince then noticed a figure standing in the center of the wetlands looking up at the mountains.

Flame Prince's anger sparked again, he knew just exactly what and who that figure was. "Fionna!" Flame Prince cried out in anger as he watched the 16 year old slowly turn her gaze towards Flame Prince, until her glowing pink eyes were locked onto his flaming red eyes.

"You again?" Fionna started off completely unamused, "Looks like you are just begging to be nothing but wet ashes" she then finished off with an insult as she grinned at him, while the young fire king huffed in anger, he couldn't take it anymore. She just had to know why Fionna would become the monster she was right now. "Why Fionna?! Why would you do this, and All of Ooo?!" he screamed angrily with his fists clenched tightly as he eyed the girl his same age that just continued to stare at him from the far center of the flooded Grasslands.

Fionna just smirked and said, "What? What did I do?" She constantly insulted with a chuckle as if she were making fun of the way he was feeling. Realizing that Fionna is just insulting him, Flame Prince's eyes began to glow bright yellow and his teeth now began to change from his usual fire being teeth, into angry teeth that were now as sharp as razors. "You destroyed my home! Wiped out Innocents! You even killed a Prince!" Fionna was constantly smirking during her ex boyfriend's outburst, as she was showing no signs of guilt nor sympathy for her actions at all, she just stood there listening to Flame Prince's rants without her even saying a word, but instead was just enjoying every moment of his ex-boyfriend's sadness and anger. "You almost killed my sister! I'll see you rot in a dungeon for the rest of your natural life! You'll pay for what you've done!" He finished of angrily, only for Fionna to just chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry your highness, but I didn't mean to invite the fire bait. But I guess that she couldn't resist to get that memory of me doing the baby dance beaten out of her skull" Flame Prince gasped at Fionna's words, never in his life has he seen anything this cruel, not even from his mother, but especially he never thought that these cold remarks would ever be heard from the mouth of his ex-girlfriend Fionna.

He could tell that Fionna had no remorse or sympathy for what she has done to him or any of the other Princes of Ooo. In fact her grin just grew even wider to the point that her sharp fangs were now revealed across her entire face, as if she was just flat out mocking him. This only made his anger grow even stronger, "What the bjork is wrong with you?!" he started off before saying, "Why are you doing this?! You were our hero!" shouted the young fire prince as his armor started to melt from the heat he was generating from his elemental matrix. "When you swore an oath to this land, you promised you would protect Ooo, not flood and destroy it!" Fionna snickered under her breath, "Really? I couldn't tell." she said humbly amused as she watched Flame Prince's anger skyrocket. "You were loved by everyone Fionna! Including Me! But the path you choose is turning you into a … a … this thing! An elemental monster!" Flame Prince yelled, as he wiped a molten blob of metal from his armor. "Just turn yourself in, and come back to us!" Fionna laughed at this as she just looked at the young fire king and said. "Nah I'm good, I should have done this a long time ago, it's a whole lot more fun destroying things then protecting it all the time." She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. Flame Prince was even more angered than ever when he heard what Fionna had just said, never in his life did he ever think Fionna, a person his age that he once dated would turn into a villian over a break up. "Its over, your point has been made, you hurt me, you hurt Gabriel and you hurt Marshall, why shed more royal blood?" Fionna just smirked and said with intense sass in her voice, "Why? I'll tell you why, it is because destroying and killing those that do not respect or appreciate what you've been doing for them over the years starts to take a toll on ya" after hearing those awful words come out of her ex-girlfriend's mouth Flame Prince couldn't help but clench his fists tightly. "But what would I know," she then added, "In the eyes of a certain fire freak, I was nothing but a ghost, remember." Fionna then finished off as a reminder to the young fire king what he said to him during the Red Throne Incident.

Lost in thought and anger that Fionna is refusing to even listen to him, Phoebus could do nothing but watch as he just looked at her while. Cocking an eyebrow, while also still maintaining her devious looking grin on her face. As he stared Fionna down, multiple hateful thoughts rushed through his brain, as her glowing pink eyes lay fixed on his burning yellow eyes.

"Betraying me with those letters was one thing, but destroying my Kingdom and killing innocents including a prince, just to get back at me!" Fionna just laughed and just cut him off, before he could even finish what he way saying, "Are you done talking yet?" She stated as she purposely yawns in a bold attempt just to make fun of her. "Seriously Your voice is enough to put even the Lich into a coma." Realizing that once again he is being ignored and insulted, FP just clenched his fists and growled, his fangs showing. "I was going to try and work things out, and even was going to try to find a way to get you to come back to Ooo! But now I don't care anymore!" He yelled as his hands glowing into balls of fire, "Cause now I am not holding back, when I am done with you! You'll be nothing left but charred remains! And I'll make sure to spit on your corpse, and set it on fire so you can never be remembered again!" Flame Prince finished off as Fionna just smirks and reveals her body turning it to liquid water.

 **On a distant hill…**

Little did the two elementals realize that they were being watched by the stranger that arrived at the Malian Temple with the surviving water elementals through the sights of and ancient sniper rifle. "Yesh, that's a bit harsh." she said. She then heard the sound of electricity sparking behind her. She turned around and saw a brief outline of a beast before being overwhelmed by 10,000 volts of electricity.

 **The Grass Plains…**

"Careful toots, I'm all wet." she insulted as she just laughed menacingly while at the same time smirking at him before forming and sending multiple water blasts at fast speed causing FP to fall into the water. Fortunately his hands or head didn't touch it, as his king's armor protected his feet, legs and torso from getting put out. Fionna smirks and shields herself with a water spire and sends multiple blasts of water at the fire king.

He is able to get up by using the barley wet rock that was near him and dodge out of the way just in time in order to avoid the water ball barrage attack. He quickly notices Fionna charging her power stream attack with a beastly demonic grunt of malice. She sends the blast towards him, temporarily breaking her shield, leaving herself vulnerable to attack. Flame Prince rushes through the shallow water and punches her hard causing her to groan in pain, but the sounds she made when in pain sounded like straight out of hell. As she fell from her side and landed into the water. Fionna using the momentum to her advantage quickly got up with a kick and activated her shield again, and with a monstrous grunt sends a deadly and powerful stream of water towards FP.

Growling, Flame Prince dodged out of the way firing multiple fireballs against Fionna who easily blocked it with the summoning her watery spear and khopesh and repelled each and every projectile coming at her, with one sweep Fionna was right in front of FP.

SLASH!

A chunk of his armor is sliced off, and he is punched in the nose sending him crashing through a rock and sending him on the upper hills, as Fionna leaped out of the water and attempted to slash at Flame Prince's back. But the young fire king, was ready for the assault and sent a fire ball straight at Fionna's face sending her flying through a tree, before crashing into the rocks. Knowing Fionna would appear again at any second FP set fire to the grassy plains, causing Fionna's confusion as she was watching, as an enormous began to form.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, only as the fire began to surround the entire flooded terrain. All of a sudden, a blast of fire soon appeared from the flames and Fionna was shot in the chest causing her to crash back into the flooded fields. Fionna growled enraged as she formed another protective shield just in time to see Flame Prince eventually emerges from the flames, fully healed with a smirk as he sends multiple fireballs against Fionna's shield. She is able to project two of them but the third one breaks through and smashes into her face, sending her falling into the water. He then crosses his arms and sends one to his right where fire forms, as a sword of his own is now shown in his right hand. Fionna quickly gets up rubbing her head, only to look up and notice her ex boyfriend had already leaped from the fiery hill and was already lunging towards her with a wicked sword aimed at her. With a growl she blocked his attack with her khopesh. As he landed feet first back into the water, as the heat from his burning armor touching the water would eventually cause steam to rise, as a massive blade duel erupts in the flooded area.

The blade quickly turns deadly, when Fionna slashes another chunk out of Flame Prince's armor, and also even with one slash at fast speed during FP's horror sends a cut on her right cheek causing magma blood to fall from it. Smirking deviously Fionna charges again in hopes to finish her ex boyfriend off, but he counters this by blocking against Fionna's watery khopesh spear where in a fit of anger she slashes at fast speed causing the fiery blade to slash her left upper head, sending light blue blood coming down. Fionna growls menacingly as Flame Prince smirks, the two engage once again only for FP to gain another advantage.

SLASH!

A chunk of Fionna's side is cut, causing her to fall into the water, FP full of rage pounces onto her not caring of his hands being wet, but Fionna spews a stream of water from her mouth in FP's face causing him to yelp. With one kick, Fionna sends him crashing against a rock, she then splashes water on her wound as it heals, and she grabbed her khopesh spear from the flood and growls. "Well I have to handle it to you babe your a bigger pain in the neck then I ever thought possible." Fionna declared as she approached him, "I don't know what the heck I ever saw in you, the first time we met. Me! Falling for a boy made of fire, I must have been really tripping that night." She added as Flame Prince's head perks up his eyes glowing brighter. "I should have destroyed you like every other monster I encountered. Attacking me, and for what?" Fionna snapped as Flame Prince slowly rose to his feet fists clenched raising them to a fighting stance making the 16 year old rolling her eyes . "Really, you want to fist fight!" FP got so angry, that the armor he was wearing slowly began to melt as the water began boiling around him, and steam began to rise uncontrollably.

"Because of you I now have to live with the rest of my life knowing that I trusted a stupid element, thinking I can finally find happiness, find love, find a true person that I can talk too without being berated about being too young, and yet I can't even get that! All because of stupid letters, that I've done, and the dreams on what caused me to do those actions with you and Ice Queen back then, and you can't even let that go! I even tried to make things right when I helped overthrow your mother, but you rejected it! Your not worth my time Prince. So I destroyed your Kingdom so you can feel what I felt. You never loved me, You never did." And with that Fionna finished and launched one last time towards the fire King only for the king to catch the spears blade in his hand. Fionna then looks in shock as her weapon were stopped by his hand. He looks into the eyes of her now enraged Ex boyfriend "Yes I did." And with one kick, he send him away, before jumping out at him with his fists raised,

SMACK!

Fionna was punched in the face and in the left side of her torso, as she screamed in agony, before she felt her face get grabbed by Flame Prince's hands, as he heats it up burning her badly. "I Loved you Fionna! I looked up to you! I became good because of you!" He screamed before sending a volley of fiery punches into her torso at blinding speeds. Then throwing her hard into a nearby rock shattering it. "I Will Destroy You!" He cried out of fury, as he grew into his giant form.

Fionna growled as she saw her ex-boyfriend supergiant form, as she dodged multiple fire based attacks by her ex. At one point she even managed to grow out her wings and fly up and start launching attacks against the giant fire boy, but with one grab Flame Prince was able to send a huge fire ball towards Fionna, knocking her towards the nearby mountains. She crashed in a small peak of a towering mountain. Fionna readied herself after landing in the soft snow as she just stood there glaring at her ex boyfriend who was approaching. Fionna could see the hate burning in his eyes, out of both anger, and hatred. "Your mine!" He screamed as he sent multiple fire attacks towards him. Fionna just glared and waited as the fire attacks approached, and with one quick dash she quickly leaped out of the way, missing the attacks and in one swoop, launched an all out attack all over Flame Prince's face, this time with her weapons turned into pure liquid, which now was causing severe damage to Flame Prince. After slashing at his face leaving large scars. Fionna then missed another attack as he punched out a nearby mountain, then went as far as to jabbing both her weapons into his sides causing him to scream in agony. "You lose Babe!" Fionna said with malice as she shot a full blast of water into his wounds, causing him to scream more from the intense pain, but not before going over and slashing his hands and eventually even going as far as to stabbing his foot. By now Flame Prince was riddled with injuries, as Fionna flew in front of her with a smirk of pure hatred and malice. "Even in that form you can't beat me." With one blow of air from her mouth, Fionna sent Flame Prince crashing down into the snow, eventually forcing him to out of his giant form, and back into his normal form.

As Flame Prince laid on the ground, he quickly looked up only to see Fionna already in front of him.

SOCK!

Fionna punched him straight in the nose sending him flying through multiple rocks until eventually reaching the flooded Grasslands, which was not that far away. After landing on an island that was surrounded with deeper water, Flame Prince began to cry. He couldn't believe that Fionna truly didn't wanna be good again, and take responsibility for her actions, and how far she is willing to go just to get back at him and everyone else on Ooo for loving her. All of a sudden Fionna jumped out of the water, and pounced on top of the partially put out flame king. He tried to summon his sword but nothing would listen to him. "Not so tough now, that your not a giant anymore huh!" Fionna stated with a look of malice as she started to bent down until she was face to face with him giving him a giving him a innocent smile. "I guess I should kill you now seeing that you got no fight in you anymore. But I'm going to give you a chance at forgiveness." said Fionna, "Me? For-give you? … for what?" he snapped, "Oh, you know … for breaking my heart, casting me aside when I helped you, and all of the other horrible things you did to me." she said still with that stupid smile on her face, "Then what? You'll kill me in cold blood like all of the other people you've killed this week!" he snapped, "Kill you, of course not. I'll just make you my slave for life." she said and kissed him.

When she released from his lips she tilted her head, "So what do you say babe?" she smiled, "Cough, burn in the Night-O-Sphere you monster." Flame Prince coughed. Fionna sighed with disappointment then forcefully grabbed his face, and started to soak him with liquid water, as he did to him not long ago. "Death it is then." Fionna declared as she watched in amusement as the young prince was screaming from the water, covering his whole face while it was under Fionna's grasp, but at some point he was able to send a kick at Fionna's shins causing her to let go of him.

"Your going to pay for that!" Fionna barked, as she grabbed Flame Prince by the arm and sent him flying where he landed against a rock. She shut her eyes ready to accept her fate, when he noticed a small ember burning on the grass. An idea popped in the young king's head, as he waited for Fionna to come and try to finish him off. Like he planned, Fionna leaped out of the flooded portion of the grasslands and aimed for him, both her khopesh and spear, ready to slash and stab him to death. Touching the single ember, Flame Prince was able to reignite himself to the point he sent a powerful fire blast towards Fionna sending her crashing against the ground. Resummoning his fire sword, Flame Prince gritted his teeth, and leaped towards the 16 year, as she got back up glaring at him, ready for the killing blow. Fionna growled as she blocked his attacks, but his fighting had gotten stronger, much to her shock. All of a sudden, after blocking five more new attacks.

SMASH!

Her two weapons are destroyed by his anger, and he is kicked back forcefully and is blasted in the face by a vicious column of fire, causing her to fall to the ground.

Flame Prince then walks over to her with his sword ready to strike as magma tears of anger, started forming again through his eyes. As he raises his sword to finish off the 16 year old. Fionna did nothing but glare at him, "Aren't you going to beg for mercy? Try and apologize before I kill you? Kiss me before you kick the socks off of me? Noting!" Flame Prince screamed angrily, "No. Just go ahead and do it!" she said plainly, "You destroyed me mentally already and now physically. But know this before you strike me down." she said, "Even if you eliminate me, you'll never get your Kingdom back! And you will have the my blood on your hands, the blood that you once held close to you." Flame Prince didn't say anything, could this be the old Fionna coming back? "Fionna?" he asked.

All of sudden Fionna's arms change into blades, and before Flame Prince even has a chance to block it, Fionna proceeds to whack the sword out of his hand, while the other one aims for his hand.

SLASH!

She sliced his right hand off, causing him to scream in agony. Fionna then gets up, with a smirk and says "Those spears weren't my only weapons baby." As Magma was falling from FP's flaming hand he glared at Fionna who approached and was about to finish him off, but he send a fire blast against the water causing steam to flow. Before Fionna could see through he was gone, and retreated into the flames.

"I don't think so Babe." Fionna stated as she snapped her fingers, and a large Tsunami showed up from out of the blue wiping out most of the flames surrounding the field. As Flame Prince had just got his hand healed from the fire, he gasped loudly as he saw the massive wave herdeling straight for him.

Using what power he had left, he quickly formed a Magma shield in hopes that the heat would be enough to stop the giant wave. "SMASH! The wave crashed down on his shield and it began to crumble putting a lot of pressure on the young prince, but fortunately it worked, the wave dissolved into steam, but FP fell to the ground after using too much of his strength to hold back the wave, Fionna then approaches from the mist, her glowing eyes on him. "hehehe" she snickered as she looked down at her ex, "Schools out loser."

However just as Fionna was about to enjoy her victory while she smirked at her unconscious ex-boyfriend lying down on the ground, the sound of a twig soon snapped from behind a rock and before she knew a large beastly roar occurred from behind the rock causing Fionna's glowing pink eyes to grow wide, as a large beast made of pure electricity emerges from the rock.

 **Well there you go folks, chapter 5 of ATI GB. I apologize if I was taking a while with the making of this chapter. It's just that chapter 5 and chapter 9 files that 209riveraiseral sent me were apparently doubles, and switching from tab to tab to copy down all of the paragraphes from ATI, NOooo thank you I'd be there till doomsday. And if some of you who are reading this that are wondering if I might make a genderbent version of "The Last Front" I am.**

 **And to clarify some things in the previous chapter and this chapter. Deana is not the genderbent version of Guardian Eleven. Deana is Lady Windsor, so in this universe Eleven got killed in the S.I.V.A replication chamber with S.I.V.A and Lady Windsor got lucky (well not really seeing that her husband got killed by a nano technology) so that's all I have to say.**

 **And remember … Let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


End file.
